


We Bring The Heat

by ReneeWritesx



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Heat (2013), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Attempt at Humor, BAMF Alec Lightwood, BAMF Magnus Bane, Detective Alec Lightwood, Detective Magnus Bane, Fluff and Angst, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-11-22 21:32:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 28,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11388852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReneeWritesx/pseuds/ReneeWritesx
Summary: FBI Special Agent Alec Lightwood is a methodical investigator with a long-standing reputation for excellence...and grumpiness. In contrast, foul-mouthed, hot-tempered detective Magnus Bane goes with his gut instincts and street smarts to remove criminals from the streets of Brooklyn. All hell breaks loose when these polar opposites have to work together to capture a drug lord, but in the process, they may find something together that no one expected."The Heat" Malec AU





	1. Nothing Is Perfect, But Your Imperfections Are Quaint

“So how does it feel to be known as the grumpiest agent in the field?” 

Alec lifted his head, pulling his eyes away from the file he was reading to look up at Jace, who had hopped up on Alec’s desk, his feet dangling. “What?” 

“I heard you caught another guy involved in the selling of cocaine from that shipment that came in last week, and that you managed to piss off your entire team at the same time,” Jace said with a smirk. “I think that takes a special skill that only you have.” 

“It’s not my fault that they totally missed all of the signs!” Alec exclaimed. “They were ready to pack up and leave when everything was hidden in plain sight.” 

“So of course you had to prove them wrong,” Jace said, his smirk growing. 

Alec looked at him, a bewildered expression on his face. “What else was I supposed to do? Let the people get away with it?” 

“It’s okay,” Jace said. “You have a god complex. We get it.” 

“Me? A god complex?” Alec snorted. “That’s quite interesting, coming from you.”

Jace shrugged, a smug expression on his face. “What can I say? I can’t help it that I’m incredibly good looking and people practically worship the ground I walk on.”

Alec narrowed his eyes at him before lunging forward, shoving Jace off of his desk. Jace landed ungracefully on the floor, a shocked expression on his face. His look of surprise slowly shifted to a smile. 

“Oh, you’re so going to pay for that,” he said as he quickly stood, brushing himself off. 

Alec rolled his eyes, leaning back in his chair. “What are you doing up here anyway?” 

Jace was a cop - one of the best ones on the street in Washington D.C. Alec had once been a cop, too, but had moved up in the ranks rather quickly and was now a special agent for the FBI. Jace, on the other hand, chose to remain a police officer. He “liked being where all the action is.” 

“What, I can’t want to visit my big brother?” Jace said defensively. 

“No,” Alec deadpanned. 

Jace’s focus shifted to behind Alec, and Alec spun in his chair to see the new agent setting up her desk, her fiery red hair pulled back into a ponytail. 

He turned back to Jace, raising an eyebrow. “Or maybe you’re here to oggle at the new agent?” 

“What’s her name?” Jace demanded, returning his attention to Alec. 

“I don’t know,” Alec snapped. “And I don’t care.” 

“See, that’s part of your problem -” Jace started. 

“Agent Lightwood. My office, please.” 

Alec looked away from Jace to see the FBI director standing outside of his office, looking at Alec expectantly. Alec quickly stood, adjusting his jacket before sending one more glare at Jace, and walked into the office. 

Alec stepped through the door and sat down in the familiar chair on the other side of the director’s desk. The director sat, scanning his eyes over Alec for a moment before clearing his throat. 

“Nice job this morning,” he said stiffly, his tone short and tense, as always. 

“Thank you, Sir,” Alec said with a single nod. 

“I have another job for you.” 

Without any further explanation, he passed a folder across the desk to Alec. Alec took the folder into his hands, pulling out the photos and laying them out on the table as he looked them over. 

Alec didn’t react much to the gruesome photos, used to seeing things like this. All of the victims were practically torn to pieces. Some were past the point of even being recognizable as people. 

“That is the work of someone who goes by the name Valentine,” the director said, staring steadily at Alec. “He is a drug lord working the streets of Brooklyn. These guys? They were his competition. He is taking them out one by one with the clear intention of being the only supplier in the city. No one has seen Valentine and lived to talk about it.”

Alec slowly stacked the photos back up and tucked them into the folder. “Are there people in Brooklyn currently working on the case?” 

“Yes,” the director said. “But every lead turns out to be a dead end, so they have called in for assistance. I’m sending you to Brooklyn, and you’re taking over.” 

-

“Brooklyn, huh?” Jace said as he took a bite of his sandwich. He didn’t bother chewing before he spoke again. “When do you leave?” 

Alec scrunched his nose at him. “Tomorrow morning.” 

They were seated at the local diner down the street from the precinct, where they had been coming for lunch whenever they got the chance once Jace had joined the force. At the time, Alec had also been a cop and at one point they had even been partners. Jace was proud of Alec for moving up, but he also missed working with him. 

The door to the diner opened, the ding of a bell signalling someone’s entrance. Jace looked up from his plate and smiled, waving the person over. She strode over, her heels clicking against the floor, and slid into the spot next to Jace. 

“Hello, big brother,” Izzy said, reaching across the table to steal one of Alec’s fries. 

Alec let her, it was something she had done since she was a little kid. It had been nearly impossible to stop her then, there was no point even trying now. 

“Hey, Iz,” Alec said. “Anything new in the lab?” 

Izzy opened her mouth to reply, but Jace cut in with a pained expression on his face. “Please don’t ask her about the lab. If I have to hear another story about someone with their tongue cut out of their mouth or something about urine samples, I won’t be able to finish my sandwich. And that would be a crime.” 

Alec and Izzy rolled their eyes at the same time, and then Izzy looked at Alec. 

“How long do you think you’ll be gone for?” she asked. 

“I don’t know,” Alec said with a small shrug. “Probably a while. There aren’t really many leads to go on. And even information that they do have on the suspect is really minimal.” 

“Well, if anyone can do it, it’s you,” Izzy said with a genuine smile. 

Izzy was great like that. She seemed to always know just what to say, and she was the biggest support system that Alec, and Jace, could ever ask for. She was also incredibly brilliant, having graduated high school a year early and then completing college at an accelerated pace, earning a doctorate in forensic anthropology by the age of twenty-five. 

“I wish you could come,” Alec admitted, looking at her. “I trust your input on these types of things more than anyone. You should have seen the pictures of the victims. You would have loved it.”

Izzy leaned against the table eagerly, grinning wickedly. “Really? What happened to them?” 

“They had clearly been tortured with all sorts of things,” Alec said, “and then dismembered.”

Jace slowly set his half-eaten sandwich down. “I hate both of you.” 

-

Magnus Bane knew the streets of Brooklyn like he knew the back of his hand. He had spent his entire life there, and he could never imagine living anywhere else. He didn’t have what most would consider a wonderful life, but he loved it nonetheless. He had an okay apartment, an okay car, some great friends, and he loved his job. Being a detective in Brooklyn gave him a chance to try to fix the wrong he had encountered on the streets while growing up. 

Magnus carefully hit the brakes, slowing his car down as he came around the corner and saw a group of young guys sitting on a bench along the sidewalk. The grass behind them was severely overgrown, and the house looked ready to fall apart. But Magnus knew it wasn’t their house. Magnus slowly pulled up to the curb, rolling down his window. One of them spotted him, letting out a groan as they recognized him. 

Magnus grinned back wickedly. “How’s it going, Raj?”

“Are you following me, dude?” Raj exclaimed, throwing his arms up, a joint rolled between his fingers. “Because that’s so not cool. I’m just sitting here, trying to enjoy my day, and you keep nagging me. Don’t you have important police matters to be attending to instead of driving around and stalking people?”

“I’m patrolling, dumbass,” Magnus said. He slowly pointed at the joint in Raj’s fingers. “What’s that?”

Raj froze, staring down at it for a moment. He slowly passed it to the person standing next to him. “Can you hold this for me, please?”

The person took it with a confused expression. Raj nodded once and then began sprinting down the sidewalk. Magnus laughed and hit the gas, taking off down the street after him. He drove alongside him as he ran. 

“Really?” Magnus called out the window when Raj refused to give up. 

Raj suddenly veered off the sidewalk and cut down an alley. Magnus rolled his eyes and drove his car up onto the sidewalk and down the alley after him. Raj screamed as Magnus drove right at his heels. 

Magnus hit the brakes, scrambling out of the car and running after him. Raj began knocking things over and throwing things back at Magnus, trying to block his path. Magnus picked up a tin garbage can lid and threw it, nailing Raj square in the back. Raj stumbled to the ground and Magnus was on him in an instant, handcuffing him. 

“I’m innocent!” Raj protested. 

“Then why were you running?” Magnus retorted as he began to search Raj’s pockets. 

“What the hell did you hit me with?” 

“A trash can lid,” Magnus said before pulling a small bag out of Raj’s pocket. There was no denying what it was. “Innocent, huh?” he said, waving the bag in Raj’s face. 

Raj sighed in defeat, glaring at Magnus. Magnus helped him to his feet and escorted him into the back of his car. 

“I’m starting to like our weekly visits,” Magnus mused as he began to drive, backing out of the alley. 

Raj glared at him through the rearview mirror. “There’s no way what you just did was legal.” 

“I hate running,” Magnus said with a shrug. “You were going to make me have to run.” 

“Honestly, how are you a cop?” 

“I’m a detective,” Magnus retorted with a wave of his hand. “There’s a difference.” 

“And what’s that?” Raj demanded. “Being a detective lets you get away with more shit?” 

Magnus pulled up to a red light and turned back, grinning at Raj. “Exactly.” 

-

Magnus guided Raj, who was still cuffed, into the precinct. He locked him in a cell, the door slamming shut with an authoritative bang, and then sauntered over to the guard. 

“I’m going to lunch,” Magnus said. “No one touches or moves my prisoner, got it? I’m questioning him when I get back.” 

“Would it kill you to say please?” 

“Please,” Magnus deadpanned. 

“I don’t have the authority to stop other detectives from questioning him,” the guard said, gesturing toward the cell. 

Raj had already made himself comfortable, sprawled across the bench, watching them with bored eyes. 

“But I do,” Magnus said, pointing at himself. “If I come back and he’s not still sitting in that cell with that stupid expression on his face, I’m coming after you.” 

Magnus was pointing at the guard now, who merely nodded in response. 

“Bane, stop terrorizing the cell guard!” 

Magnus turned to see Chief Luke Garroway standing in the doorway, hands on his hips and a stern expression on his face. Luke was not only Magnus’s boss, he was one of his oldest friends. Sure, Luke had a few years on him, but they knew each other very well. If it wasn’t for Luke, Magnus probably would never have joined the force in the first place. 

If it wasn’t for Luke, Magnus had no idea what he would be doing at this point in his life. 

“Just having a little fun,” Magnus said, throwing the guard a glare before walking toward Luke. 

Luke’s stern expression didn’t change, but there was a hint of fondness in his eyes. “Lewis is asking for you,” he said, his voice deep. “He said he has something to show you.” 

Magnus nodded, doing his best to offer Luke an innocent smile, before hurrying toward the lab. When he got down there, Simon was typing furiously, his eyes scanning over several different computer screens. 

“Steve!” Magnus called as he made his way toward him. “You summoned?”

“Come on, man,” Simon said, not taking his eyes off the screen. “We’ve known each other for three years. You could at least try to make it close.” 

“Solomon?” Magnus offered, grinning. 

Simon rolled his eyes, but there was a hint of a smile on his lips. He pulled his gaze away from the screens and turned in his chair to face Magnus. “I have the results on the DNA sample you gave me yesterday.” 

Magnus instantly perked up. That DNA was one step closer to finding out who this Valentine person was. In the past few months, Valentine had become a name that struck fear among the streets in Brooklyn. Magnus took each murder personally, even though some of them were other drug lords. A lot of people involved had been pulled into the drug system against their will. Magnus had grown up with many of them. They never stood a chance. 

Simon stood, gesturing for Magnus to follow him. “Where did you get this sample, by the way?” 

“That’s not important,” Magnus said with a shrug. 

Simon shook his head as he walked up to a machine with another computer attached, typing in a password and pulling up a file. “One of these days, Magnus, your little antics are going to get you killed. Or fired.” 

“Antics?” Magnus scoffed, scrunching his nose in disgust at the word. 

“Semi-illegal methods?” Simon supplied. 

“Much better.” 

Simon turned to face him as an image appeared on the screen. “The DNA matched a woman named Jocelyn Fairchild. She passed away last year in a car accident. According to her records, she was once married to a Valentine Morgenstern. They divorced nearly twenty-five years ago. They have a daughter, who goes by Clarissa Fray, who is now an FBI agent stationed in Washington D.C.” 

Magnus stared at the picture of the woman for a few moments before looking at Simon. “So that means that Valentine is his actual name, not an alias.” 

“Exactly,” Simon said. He pulled up another picture, this time of a younger girl with curled red hair, an FBI badge pinned to her shirt. “And it means you might have someone who knows what Valentine looks like.” 

Magnus slowly smiled as he stared at the picture of the girl. “Good work, Sherman.” 

“Seriously?”


	2. Your Love is Worth It & For That I Will Wait

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies! 
> 
> Sorry for any possible typos, I haven't had enough caffeine yet this morning. ;)

Alec stepped into the Brooklyn precinct, immediately walking up to the front desk. He showed the clerk his badge, and then quickly signed in before they pointed him in the direction he needed to go. 

Mumbling out a quiet “thank you,” Alec turned and headed in the direction they had told him. He found a man waiting for him, a serious expression on his face and his arms crossed over his chest. 

“You must be Chief Garroway?” Alec said as he reached him, offering his hand. 

“Call me Luke,” he said in response as he shook his hand. “And you’re Agent Lightwood?” 

“Alec is fine,” Alec said with a single nod. 

Luke nodded as well and then gestured for Alec to walk with him. “I’ve cleared a desk for you. Unfortunately, we are kind of tight for space since we are a smaller division, so I wasn’t able to get you a private office. I know it isn’t ideal for a case like this, but it's the best we could do on such short notice. If you are ever in need of more privacy, you are welcome to work in one of the conference rooms or one of the questioning rooms as long as they are not occupied at that moment.” 

Alec nodded along with Luke, the two of them pausing when they reached a desk in the far corner of a large room, pushed up against a window. There were several other desks in the room, all occupied by other detectives besides one, extremely messy looking desk that was near Alec’s. 

There was a stack of folders on Alec’s desk and Luke gestured toward them. “That is all of the information we currently have on Valentine. This morning, one of our detectives found out some new information, so I’ll make sure to send him your way when he returns from lunch. He also brought a man in this morning who might be linked.” 

“Has the man been questioned?” Alec asked. 

“Not yet,” Luke said. “His name is Raj, and Detective Bane believes that he gets his drugs from Valentine’s shipments.” 

“Okay,” Alec said, setting his briefcase down on the desk. “I’d like to question him.” 

Luke seemed to hesitate, before something flashed in his eyes and he grinned slightly. “Of course. Go ahead.” 

-

Alec took a deep breath outside the questioning room before plastering a smile on his face and stepping inside. Raj looked up at him, and Alec noticed relief fill his eyes at the sight of him. This slightly confused Alec, but he didn’t comment. 

“Coffee?” he offered as he sat across from Raj, extending the extra cup he had brought with him. 

Raj looked at it suspiciously for a moment before accepting it and taking a small sip. Alec took a sip of his own coffee before setting it down and opening Raj’s file. 

“Okay, Raj,” he said, letting out a small sigh. “I’m Detective Lightwood. I can see here that you have been brought in on several different occasions for the possession of drugs. Look, I’m going to be honest with you. I really don’t want you to have to do jail time. So if you cooperate with me, I will do everything I can to have you walking out of here today, okay?” 

In D.C., Alec was known for his questioning skills. He was good at reading people, and he knew how to get people to respond or how to make them go off. He had once questioned a man for ten hours before getting him to confess to the killings of eight women. 

Raj was easy to read. He was a kid from the streets who had gotten himself roped into the drug market. But he clearly didn’t do anything big, and was not high up in the rankings. Alec needed to figure out who the person was operating above Raj, and then work from there. 

“Who do you get your supply from?” 

“This girl named Camille,” Raj replied. 

“Okay,” Alec said, writing that down. “Can you tell me more about her? Maybe a last name?” 

“No idea,” Raj said with a shrug. “I don’t ask questions.”

Alec paused for a moment, scanning his eyes over him before deciding that Raj was telling the truth. “Okay. How about a description?” 

Raj seemed to think for a moment. “Long, dark hair,” he said, gesturing around his face with his hands. “Pretty, in a kind of scary way.”

Alec resisted the urge to groan. “Could you be more specific?” 

Raj opened his mouth to reply, but then his eyes drifted above Alec’s head and widened as he froze, his mouth still hanging open. 

Alec furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, and then there was suddenly a loud bang from behind him as the door crashed open.

-

Magnus ended up spending nearly an hour in the lab with Simon, watching as Simon used his amazing (and sometimes scary) computer skills to find more information on Jocelyn and Clarissa. Unfortunately, they didn’t find much more information on Valentine. Their wedding records had been destroyed besides the one Simon had managed to find, and any photo evidence of their time together was gone. Someone clearly didn’t want anyone to know they were linked, and Magnus had his money on that person being Jocelyn. 

Deciding he was still going to go to lunch, he passed by the cell room on his way toward the exit. He walked past the entryway before pausing in his steps, frowning. He slowly backed up and turned to look inside. The cell where Raj had been was empty. 

Magnus stormed in, marching up to the guard’s desk, who shied away at the look on Magnus’s face. “Where is my prisoner?” 

“An FBI agent took him for questioning,” he forced out. “I can’t say no to an FBI agent, Magnus!” 

“Grow some balls, Jerry!” Magnus snapped, not sure if that was even the man’s name, before spinning on his heels and quickly exiting the area. 

Grumbling under his breath, he made his way toward the questioning rooms. He walked past a few empty ones before he stopped in front of the only one with a closed door. He pressed his face against the small window and saw Raj talking to a man with black hair, whose back was facing him. Raj noticed Magnus and his eyes grew wide in horror, his mouth hanging open. 

Magnus slammed his body into the door, throwing it open. The man spun in his seat, looking at him with wide, stunning eyes. Magnus took a moment to scan his eyes over him, taking in the chiseled features, ivory skin, and muscular body. If Magnus wasn’t so angry, he probably would have taken a moment to throw out the best innuendo he could think of. 

“Who the hell are you?” the man demanded. 

“I’m Detective Bane and that’s my suspect!” Magnus exclaimed, pointing at Raj. “Who the hell are you?” 

“Was your suspect,” the man corrected. “I’m Detective Lightwood, FBI, and I’ve taken over this case.” 

Magnus fumed. 

Raj watched the scene with wide eyes. “Careful, man,” he whispered to Detective Lightwood. “Bane is crazy.”

Magnus threw a glare in his direction before looking back at Detective Lightwood and pointing at him. “You and me, outside. Right now.” 

Detective Lightwood raised a single eyebrow. “Excuse me?” 

“I said, outside, right now. We’re going to handle this like men.” 

Detective Lightwood chuckled. “Yeah, that’s not going to happen.” 

“No?” Magnus said. “Fine. I’ll do it right here.” 

“You’re not going to touch me,” Detective Lightwood said, but Magnus could notice a hint of worry in his voice. 

“Want to bet?” Magnus snapped. “Who do you think you are to just come in here and take my suspect?” 

Detective Lightwood stood. “I’m following orders,” he said, his voice dripping with authority. “I’ve been assigned to this case by the FBI director in Washington D.C. This suspect is linked to my case, therefor I have every right to question him. You are more than welcome to ask him whatever you want when I am done -” 

Raj’s eyes widened and he looked at Detective Lightwood with betrayal. 

“- but until then, please exit the questioning room.” 

Magnus put his hands on his hips, staring up at Detective Lightwood. He opened his mouth to reply when suddenly the door opened again and Luke was there, anger ablaze in his eyes. 

“I can hear your shouting from down the hall,” he snapped. “My office. Both of you. Now.” 

Magnus glared at Detective Lightwood one more time before spinning on his heels and exiting the room. He marched into Luke’s office, dropping into the chair he had sat in so many times. 

Luke and Detective Lightwood followed. Luke sank into his chair with a sigh while Detective Lightwood hesitated before sitting in the seat beside Magnus, his posture stiff. 

“So Magnus,” Luke said, sounding exhausted. “I see you’ve met Alec.” 

Alec. So that was his name. Magnus turned to look at him, eyes narrowed. He didn’t care how pretty Alec was, he didn’t like him. Alec was refusing to look at him, instead keeping his gaze straight ahead. His posture was perfectly straight, and his jaw was clenched. 

Magnus turned back to Luke. “Raj was my suspect. I’ve been working on this Valentine case for weeks now.” 

“Magnus,” Luke said gently. “I understand that, I do. And you’ve done great work. But this is above my authority. Alec has been assigned this case by the FBI director. As in the man who reports to the president. He’s not exactly someone you can say no to.”

Magnus glanced back at Alec, noticing a hint of pain take over his features for a second, but just as quick as it was there, it was gone. Magnus resisted the urge to cross his arms over his chest and pout as he looked back at Luke. 

“I can do just as good of a job as Alec can -”

“No, you can’t,” Alec said, speaking up for the first time since they had entered the office. 

Magnus turned to look at him. “Excuse me?”

“I have access to information that you don’t. Classified information,” Alec said, tapping his fingers on the stack of folders he was holding, the FBI logo etched into their covers. “I’m sure you are a...great detective. But I’m going to have to ask you to stand down.”

“Stand down?” Magnus repeated, appalled. 

“Magnus,” Luke said with a sigh. “I’m ordering you to stand down on this case. I was actually going to offer that you two work together, but since you both seem ready to strangle each other, I don’t think that is such a good idea.” 

Magnus tried to ignore the hurt that flashed through him. He knew that Luke was right, and that he was just doing his job, but he couldn’t help but feel like he was picking Alec over him. 

Alec stood, clutching his folders to his chest, and exited the office. Magnus remained in his seat, looking down at his lap. 

“Magnus, I’m sorry,” Luke said. “But I can’t show you favoritism, you know that. Especially with a case like this.” 

Magnus sighed and looked up at him, forcing a smile. “I understand, Luke. I do. It sucks, but I suppose the Chief of Police does have to follow the law.” 

Luke smiled faintly. “I suppose so.” He hesitated before continuing. “That information you and Simon found out earlier...I need you to mention that to Alec. That was very good work between you two. You’ve done great work Magnus. You should be proud.” 

Magnus nodded stood, making his way out of the office. His eyes drifted over to where Alec now sat, organizing his desk. There was no way Magnus wanted off this case. He had been working way too hard for it to just be handed to someone else. But he also knew that Luke was right, and if Magnus wanted the case to ever be solved, he needed to tell Alec about Jocelyn and Clarissa. 

Forcing himself not to groan, Magnus made his way toward Alec’s desk. Alec didn’t notice him at first, reading through some of the files. Magnus cleared his throat and Alec’s head snapped up as he closed the folder, their eyes meeting. 

Alec’s pretty eyes were making it really hard for Magnus to hate him. 

“Look,” Magnus said, his voice stiff. “I’m sorry for how I reacted. I don’t like when my suspects get taken from me, but I probably shouldn’t have yelled at you.”

Alec raised an eyebrow. “Probably?”

Magnus bristled. “I’m trying to apologize.” 

Alec looked as though he was going to argue, but simply forced a nod instead. Magnus crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back against Alec’s desk.

“I found out some information this morning that might help you,” Magnus said. 

Alec’s eyes widened slightly and he pulled out a notebook and pen, signalling for Magnus to go on. 

“Valentine is not an alias, that is his actual name,” Magnus said. “He was once married to a woman named Jocelyn Fairchild. All records of their time together has been wiped except for one certificate that our tech guy managed to dig up. Valentine’s last name was not on the record. Jocelyn died in a car accident last year. It looks like they had a daughter together. She goes by Clarissa Fray, and she works for the FBI.” 

Alec’s eyebrows furrowed together, seeming to be deep in thought. “Do you know what Clarissa looks like?” 

Magnus pulled out his phone, opening up the picture that Simon had sent him and showed it to Alec. 

Alec’s eyes widened slightly. “I know her. Well, kind of. She just started at my precinct.” 

Magnus felt excitement bubble in his stomach. This was the first time that a lead wasn’t resulting in a dead end. At least not yet. 

“We need to bring her in and talk to her,” Magnus said. “She might know what Valentine looks like, or at least have a little information about him that could help us find him -” 

“Magnus,” Alec cut in softly. “There is no we in this. I really appreciate everything you have done for this case and for telling me this information just now, but I am under direct orders to keep this case among a limited amount of people. The information is strictly classified. The only people here who have clearance are Luke and someone named Simon. And even their clearance is limited.” 

“You’re a real prick, you know that?” Magnus exclaimed, putting his hands on his hips. 

Alec kept his expression calm. “I’m just following orders.” 

“Blindly following authority can have bad consequences,” Magnus retorted. He went to stand, knocking over Alec’s container of pens in the process. 

Alec sighed in annoyance, bending down to pick them up. As he did, Magnus reached across the desk, grabbing one of Alec’s folder and stuffing it inside his jacket before Alec could notice. 

“Sorry,” he said with a fake smile, and Alec glared at him. 

Magnus turned and walked toward the exit, the folder practically burning against his side, a smirk on his face. 

He was going to help with this case whether Alec Lightwood wanted him to or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter!
> 
> Stalk me (or talk to me, I suppose that's fine, too....) on twitter: @ReneeWritesx


	3. I Drive You Crazy, But You Always Return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! 
> 
> Sorry for a bit of a wait on this chapter, things have been busy the past couple days!

Alec aggressively knocked on Luke’s office door before stepping inside. Luke looked at him, a tired expression on his face. 

“That detective stole one of my files,” Alec seethed, pointing toward Magnus’s empty desk. 

“Damnit, Magnus,” Luke muttered under his breath as he ran a hand over his face. He sighed and looked back up at Alec. “He means well, I swear. This case is really important to him and sometimes Magnus works….in an untraditional way.” 

Alec’s features softened, but only slightly. This wasn’t Luke’s fault. “Can you tell me where I could find him?” 

“Probably at the Hunter’s Moon,” Luke said, gesturing with his hand. “It’s a bar on the corner of this street.” 

“A bar - ?” Alec began before cutting himself off. “You know what, nevermind. Thanks.” 

Alec spun on his heel and walked out. He pulled off his suit jacket, hanging it over the back of his chair before making his way out of the building. The Hunter’s Moon wasn’t hard to find. Alec stood outside of it for a moment, staring up at the old wooden building, the once red paint faded and a dull sign with a wolf carved into it hanging over the door. 

Alec sighed and pushed the door open, blinking at the sudden lack of light. He spotted Magnus seated alone at a red booth in the back, flipping through the file. Alec walked over quickly, making his way around a table of people playing poker, and dropped into the seat across from Magnus. 

Magnus jumped back, an almost-squeal escaping his lips as he put a hand over his heart. “Jesus, you scared me!” he exclaimed. 

“And you stole my file,” Alec said, but he made no move to take it back. 

Magnus stared at him defiantly, keeping his grip on the folder with his other hand. Alec reached across the table, slowly prying it from Magnus’s hands and closing it. 

“What, you’re not going to threaten to arrest me or something?” Magnus snapped, crossing his arms over his chest. 

Alec raised a single eyebrow. There was something about Magnus that he just didn’t quite understand. It was as if Magnus felt the need to put on this tough act, but behind it, he wasn’t really anything like that. 

“No,” Alec finally said. “Although a bar? Really? It’s three in the afternoon.” 

Magnus’s posture slowly relaxed, and a hint of a smirk ghosted his lips. “It’s happy hour somewhere, pretty boy.” 

Alec frowned at the nickname, but didn’t comment. Instead, he continued to look at Magnus, trying to figure him out. Magnus didn’t seem uncomfortable with the attention. Instead, he stared right back at Alec. 

“Why does this case mean so much to you?” Alec asked suddenly. 

Magnus was quiet for a moment before answering. “I grew up in Brooklyn. In a not so great area. I know what it’s like to live on those streets where drugs are on every corner. I’m one of the lucky people who didn’t get dragged into it.” 

Alec closed his eyes and tilted his head back for a moment, letting out a sigh before looking back at Magnus. “I’ll let you work the case with me -”

Magnus’s entire face lit up and he slammed his hands down on the table, earning many looks cast in their direction. “Seriously?!”

“On one condition,” Alec said, pointing a finger at Magnus. 

Magnus raised an eyebrow, waiting for him to continue. 

“You have to respect that I am the lead on this case,” Alec said. “I’m willing to let you help, and frankly I think the two of us can get more done than if I’m attempting to do this by myself, but you do nothing without me, or at least without running it by me first.” 

Magnus glared, but there wasn’t as much anger in it as there had been before. “Do you have an authority kink or something?” 

Alec felt his cheeks flush, and he glared back at Magnus. “Do you agree or not, Magnus?” 

“Oh I agree,” Magnus said, a grin spreading across his face. “This is going to be fun.” 

Alec bit down a groan. He was so going to regret this. 

-

Alec was making it nearly impossible for Magnus to hate him. With the wide, beautiful eyes and perfect bone structure, Magnus couldn’t help but be drawn to him. He wanted to hate him, he really did, but the more he observed Alec, the more he realized that he was honestly a huge dork. A hot dork. A huge, hot dork that Magnus wanted to climb all over.

“How long are you going to stare at him? It’s getting creepy.” 

Magnus jumped, sitting up straight and looking away from where Alec sat to look at Simon. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, Sally.” 

Simon raised an eyebrow, looking at Magnus with an unimpressed glare. “I thought you hated this guy?” 

“He’s becoming more tolerable,” Magnus said, shifting his gaze back toward Alec. 

The three of them were in Simon’s lab. Magnus was seated on Simon’s desk while Alec was on the other side of the room, reading over the files on Jocelyn and Clarissa. His eyebrows were furrowed as he read, and Magnus noticed that he had a habit of biting his lip as he concentrated. 

“Could his dashing good looks have anything to do with it?” Simon asked, smirking. 

Magnus turned his glare back onto Simon. “Back off or I’m telling Raphael about the time we went to Cancun.” 

Simon’s eyes widened. “You wouldn’t.” 

“Try me.” 

Simon frowned, pouting slightly as he turned his attention to his computer. The room fell into silence for a few minutes before Magnus looked down at Simon. 

“How is Raphael?” Magnus murmured. “Does he still want to kill me?” 

“Considering you put him in jail, he isn’t exactly thrilled with you,” Simon said, a slight smirk returning to his lips. “But he’s doing pretty good since he got out. He has a job at the Jade Wolf now. He really likes it.” 

Magnus smiled at the thought. On top of being police chief, Luke owned a small restaurant in the heart of Brooklyn. It had been in his family for years, but he wanted to do something else. He managed to keep ownership of it while also following his own dream. 

“He gets why you did it, you know,” Simon added, this time his tone softer. “He’ll probably never admit it, but he understands. And I think deep down - way, way deep down - he’s grateful for it. He’ll forgive you someday.” 

Magnus shrugged. “My friend is still alive. That’s what matters to me, not his forgiveness.” 

Simon said nothing, merely nodding. 

Alec stood, pushing away from the desk and walking toward them. “This morning I contacted my boss and he has sent Clarissa to us. She should be arriving later this afternoon so that we can talk to her.” 

“Perfect,” Magnus said, hopping off of Simon’s desk. 

Alec put his hands on his hips. “You’re not going to scare her like you did Raj,” he said, his tone slightly accusatory. “I don’t know what you did to that guy, but he’s terrified of you.” 

Magnus pouted. “You’re no fun.” 

“Clarissa is an FBI agent, Magnus,” Alec insisted. “And as of right now, we are treating her as a possible witness, not a suspect.” 

“Fine, fine,” Magnus said, waving his hand dismissively. 

-

Magnus stood outside the questioning room, bouncing from foot to foot. 

“Do you always do this before you question someone?” Alec asked, watching him with a raised eyebrow. 

“I’m getting myself pumped up,” Magnus explained. “It’s our job to bring the heat.” 

“The heat?” 

“Yeah,” Magnus said, gesturing between them. “You and me, we’re the heat. We go in there, we interrogate her, and we scare the shit out of her.”

“Do you not remember the conversation we literally had earlier this morning?” Alec asked, exasperated. 

“Yeah, but I’m choosing to ignore it,” Magnus said, pushing the door open to the room before Alec could comment any further. 

Clarissa was seated on one side of the questioning table, her red hair pulled back into a ponytail and an apprehensive expression on her face. Her arms were crossed, her elbows resting on the table. When they walked in, she leaned back and sat up straighter, watching them with guarded eyes as they sat across from her. 

Magnus watched her curiously, remaining quiet as Alec began to speak. 

“Hi, Clarissa,” Alec said as he folded his hands together on top of the table. “I don’t know if we really got a chance to meet before I left -” 

“I know who you are, Agent Lightwood,” she said with a small smile. “And I go by Clary.”

“Okay,” Alec said with a nod. “Call me Alec. I know this might seem like an odd question, but what is your relationship like with your father?” 

“I never knew him,” Clary said, furrowing her eyebrows slightly. “He was in the army, and he died in combat before I was born.” 

“Do you have proof of this?” Alec asked as he took notes. 

“You mean other than my mother’s word?” Clary said, voice sharp. “No.” 

“Your mother, Jocelyn,” Magnus said, speaking up for the first time. “Was she a secretive person? Lie a lot? Involved in suspicious behavior?” 

Alec sent him a glare, but Magnus ignored it, keeping his attention on Clary. Clary was staring right back at him, a look of bewilderment on her face. 

“Excuse me?” Clary demanded. “My mom owned a bakery in Manhattan. She was the kindest, most honest person I knew.” 

Magnus resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He opened his mouth to comment, but Alec beat him to it. 

“Clary,” he said. “Detective Bane here came across a DNA sample the other day belonging to your mother. When he looked into her files, he found that most of her records prior to your birth had been erased. But he did find that she was once married to a man named Valentine. He is your father, and he did not die in combat.” 

Clary fixed her green gaze on Alec, fierceness burning in her eyes. “There must be some sort of mistake. My father’s name was Adam.” 

Magnus made a mental note to run the name Valentine Adam through the system, but he had a feeling the results would come up empty. 

“I’m sorry, Clary,” Alec said. “But it’s the truth. Do you have a picture of your father, by chance?” 

“No,” Clary said softly. “My mom said the sight of him hurt too much. She didn’t like things that reminded her of him. I...I can’t believe she would lie to me about him.” 

“She probably did it for your protection,” Alec said. 

Clary looked at them both in alarm. “What do you mean?” 

“Valentine is a drug lord here in Brooklyn,” Magnus said, and Clary’s head snapped in his direction, her eyes wide. “He’s been killing other drug lords in an attempt to be the only dealer in the city.” 

“Oh my god,” Clary breathed out. 

“I know this is a lot to take in,” Alec said gently. “But is there anyone you can think of that may have known your father? An old friend of your mother?” 

Clary frowned, clearly trying to think. “My mom had a tendency to keep to herself,” she murmured quietly. “The only person I can think of is maybe Dot? Uhm, Dorothea Rollins. She worked with my mom in the bakery. She still works there, as far as I know. She’s been in my life for as long as I can remember, so I’m assuming my mom knew her before I was born.” 

Magnus watched as Alec wrote everything down. 

“Thank you,” Alec said, looking back up at Clary. “I know this all seems crazy and you need time to process, but can we expect full cooperation if we need anything more?” 

“Of course,” Clary said immediately. 

“Then you’re free to go,” Alec said, closing his notebook. 

Clary stood, looking at Magnus for a moment before turning her attention to Alec. “Jace says hi,” she said, almost shyly. “And he told me to tell you that you owe him a sandwich when you get back for telling him about...dismembered bodies?”

She finished the last part as a question, tilting her head to the side and then laughing at Alec’s expression, before walking out of the room. Magnus turned in his seat to look at Alec. 

“So you talk to this Jace guy about the case but the moment I tried to be involved, you told me to stand down?” Magnus demanded, but there was a playful hint to his tone. 

“Jace is my annoying, idiotic brother,” Alec said, rolling his eyes. “And I didn’t discuss the case with him. I only mentioned the bodies.” 

Magnus hummed in response, scanning his eyes over Alec. 

Alec raised an eyebrow at him. “What?”

“Nothing,” Magnus said with a small shrug. “I just like what I see.” 

Alec rolled his eyes again, standing up and gathering his things. “You’re insufferable.” 

“Admit it!” Magnus said, calling after him as Alec gathered his things and walked out of the room. “I’m growing on you!” 

“Like an annoying weed,” Alec called back, and a smile burst across Magnus’s face. 

A warm feeling spread through Magnus, and although he would deny it, there was totally an extra spring to his step as he followed after Alec, ready to find out what their next move was going to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Things will get a little more interesting next chapter...;) 
> 
> Find me on twitter! @ReneeWritesx


	4. Things Can Get Ugly, But We're Still A Team

Alec parked the car, gazing through the windshield at the building in front of them. The bakery was small, painted a mint green that made it stand out in comparison to the brick apartment buildings and business offices that stood in the surrounding area. 

Magnus had his feet resting on the dashboard, sunglasses resting on his nose. “So what’s the plan?” he asked. “Good cop, bad cop?” 

Alec resisted the urge to roll his eyes. “Honestly, how did you become a detective?” 

“Don’t start insulting me, darling,” Magnus said, holding up a finger toward him. “We’re making progress. I’d hate to ruin that.” 

That time Alec did roll his eyes. He opened his door and climbed out, straightening his jacket as Magnus climbed out, peering over the car to look at Alec. 

“Do these sunglasses make me look intimidating?” 

Alec turned to look at him, raising an eyebrow. 

“No?” Magnus said, pouting slightly as he took them off. “Are they too sexy?” he added, looking at Alec with a mischievous smile. 

“Magnus,” Alec deadpanned. 

Magnus rolled his eyes and threw the sunglasses in the passenger seat and shut the door. “Fine, fine. Lead the way.” 

Alec turned and led the way to the door, pulling it open and holding it for Magnus. Magnus paused, caught off guard for a moment, before stepping through the doorway. Alec followed him in, scanning his eyes throughout the room. 

There were a few booths tucked along the same wall as the door they had just walked through, lined up beneath windows. The cushions were a faded pink, somehow both clashing and matching the green walls at the same time. The floor was black and white checkered, and the remainder of the space was filled with a long, glass counter that showed off a variety of baked goods on its shelves. 

A petite woman stood behind the counter, dressed in a yellow sundress and her hair was pulled back into a bun. She looked at them curiously as they approached the counter. It was getting late, nearly six, and Alec assumed they were probably not her typical customer. 

“How can I help you?” she asked, plastering a smile on her face. 

“Are you Dot?” Alec asked. “We were sent by Clary.” 

The woman’s face instantly brightened at the mention of Clary. “Yes, that’s me. What can I do for you?” 

Alec and Magnus pulled their badges out at the same moment, showing them to her. 

“We’re here to ask you some questions about Clary’s mother, Jocelyn,” Alec said. 

Dot’s smile disappeared. She looked at the badges in their hands and then at each of them with a guarded expression. 

“One moment, please,” she said, walking out from behind the counter and over to the door, putting up the “closed” sign. Then she walked back over, stepping behind the counter again, clearly wanting space between them. “What do you need to know?” 

“How did you and Jocelyn meet?” Alec asked. 

“In high school.” 

Magnus crossed his arms over his chest, narrowing his eyes slightly at her defensive tone. “Were you at her wedding?” 

Dot looked at him sharply. “Jocelyn was never married.” 

“Her wedding certificate says otherwise,” Magnus retorted. 

There was a flicker of alarm in her eyes. 

“Look,” Alec said, regaining her attention. “We know that Jocelyn tried to erase any evidence of her marriage to a man named Valentine. Did you know him?” 

Dot’s demeanor completely changed. Any warmth in her expression left, replaced with overwhelming fear. “Don’t say that name,” she whispered. 

Alec furrowed his eyebrows, glancing around. The bakery was empty. He looked back at Dot, raising an eyebrow. 

“I’m sorry,” she said softly. “I’m afraid there’s not much I can tell you about him. I don’t know everything. They seemed happy together, but when Jocelyn found out she was pregnant, she came to me. She told me that she needed to get away, to go somewhere he couldn’t find her. So we hid right under his nose, moving to Manhattan. Jocelyn lived with me for a while, staying hidden in the apartment while she was pregnant and for the first few years after Clary was born. Then she opened this bakery, and I started working for her. We felt safer if we were together.” 

“Did she ever tell you specifically why she wanted to leave Va - him?” Alec asked, looking at her intensely. 

“No.” 

Lie. Alec knew she was lying. He shared a look with Magnus, who was clearly thinking the same thing. Alec glanced around, noticing an ashtray at one of the booths. Odd thing to have at a bakery. 

“Can you tell us what he looked like?” Alec asked, looking back at Dot. 

“I haven’t seen him in nearly thirty years,” Dot said. 

“Anything helps,” Alec replied, attempting to keep his voice calm. 

Dot sighed. “Dark hair and eyes, tall, white.” 

“Thanks,” Alec forced out. They clearly weren't going to get anything else out of her. At least not at that moment. He reached into his pocket, pulling out one of his cards. “If you think of anything else, give me a call.” 

Dot took the card, a slight tremble to her hand, and nodded. Alec grabbed Magnus’s shoulder gently and turned him toward the door. Magnus shrugged off his hand and stormed out of the bakery. Alec furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, watching him go. He glanced behind him to see that Dot had disappeared into the back of the bakery. He walked over and looked at the ashtray, pulling out a plastic bag when he saw a cigarette in it. The smell was fresh, meaning someone had been smoking there recently. Most likely just before they had arrived. But Dot hadn’t smelled like smoke. 

Hearing the sound of footsteps, Alec worked quickly. Then he turned and walked out to find Magnus leaning against the car, expression angry and arms crossed over his chest. 

“Are you okay?” Alec asked as he reached the car. 

Magnus glared at him. “She’s obviously lying! We should be bringing her in for further questioning!” 

“On what charges?” Alec retorted, pulling open the driver’s side door and climbing into the car. 

Magnus deflated slightly, climbing in, too. “You don’t understand,” he said, his tone still angry. “Did you see the fear in her eyes? She was absolutely terrified -” 

“Right,” Alec said. “Someone could be watching her, or threatening her. Bringing her in wouldn’t protect her. We have no charges to hold her on. At the end of the day, we’d have to let her go. If someone is watching her or threatening her, she’d be in more danger if we brought her in.” 

Magnus was quiet, appearing to be thinking about what Alec had just said. He put his sunglasses on, concealing his eyes, before looking back at Alec. “Now what? She was another dead end.” 

“Maybe not,” Alec said, reaching into his jacket and pulling out the ashtray. “I noticed this at one of the booths. Did that seem like a place people go to smoke to you?” 

Magnus slowly grinned, pulling the sunglasses off and grabbing the ashtray to look at it. “There could be DNA on this - wait, did you take something without having a warrant?” Magnus’s expression turned mischievous. “Am I rubbing off on you?” 

Alec couldn’t stop the small smile that ghosted his lips. He pulled a plastic bag from his chest pocket, revealing a cigarette inside it. “I’m more interested in whose DNA is on this.” 

Magnus’s smile widened. “I’m definitely rubbing off on you.” 

Alec shook his head fondly and began to drive back to the station. 

-

Magnus didn’t even care about being subtle anymore. He purposefully walked behind Alec as they made their way up the stairs and into the precinct just so that he could admire the view of Alec’s backside. 

They made their way to the lab to find that Simon and Elias, Simon’s intern, were the only ones in there. Simon was clearly working on something, not even noticing their arrival. Elias sat in a chair, spinning in circles and looking bored. 

“Elias,” Magnus greeted and the chair came to a halt, Elias sitting up straight. 

Simon glanced up from his work, watching them for a moment. Magnus held the ashtray and bag with the cigarette in it out toward Elias. 

“We need you to run the DNA on these through the system,” Magnus said. 

Alec remained quiet, hands in his pockets as he walked toward Simon, watching him work. Magnus raised an eyebrow when he noticed Elias’s eyes scanning over Alec. Magnus cleared his throat and Elias jumped, looking back at him with a sheepish grin. 

“O-of course,” Elias stammered, taking the objects from Magnus. “Right away, Magnus.” 

Magnus smirked as Elias scrambled away from him, getting to work immediately. 

“Stop scaring my interns, Bane,” Simon grumbled from where he was working. 

“I was just teaching him about not touching people's belongings,” Magnus said with a shrug, his smirk never leaving his face. 

Simon rolled his eyes while Alec looked at Magnus in confusion. They fell into a comfortable silence while they waited, this time Magnus spinning in the chair. He watched as Alec and Simon talked quietly, slightly annoyed that Simon was stealing his time with Alec. 

“Got it!” Elias called. 

Alec walked over to Elias’s computer, Magnus right behind him. 

“Okay,” Elias said, and Magnus noticed a hint of mischief in his eyes as he glanced at Magnus before gesturing toward his screen. “I got two hits off the ash tray, and one off the cigarette. One from the ashtray was yours, Detective Lightwood, so really I only got one set of prints. This person is crazy. Look at this,” Elias said, gesturing toward the arrest record. “Assault, reckless driving, arson...oh wait.”

A picture of Magnus appeared on the screen. Magnus glared at Elias as they both turned to look at him. 

“Seriously?” Alec asked, and Magnus crossed his arms over his chest defensively. “Why am I not surprised that you have a record?” 

“Is this some sort of joke to you, Elias?” Magnus snapped. “Or have you forgotten that this is a very important case?” 

Elias’s smile disappeared, turning back to the screen. 

Alec’s eyes remained on Magnus. “Arson?”

“It was a drug house.”

Alec snorted. “I think I need to read the rest of your file. This is...very interesting.”

“I think you need to mind your own business before I punch you.” 

Magnus heard Simon trying to hold in his laughter from where he sat. Magnus turned to glare at him with betrayal. It only made Simon laugh harder. 

“What did you find out about the cigarette?” Alec asked, and Magnus turned his attention back to the screen. 

“The DNA on it belonged to someone named Jonathan Morgenstern,” Elias said as a picture appeared on the screen. “He has ties to the drug world and to the black market. He’s also the owner of a nightclub called Pandemonium.” 

Alec crossed his arms over his chest and tilted his head to the side slightly, looking at the different pictures on the screen. “Could you try tapping his phone?” 

“Already tried,” Elias said. “He uses prepaid phones. They are practically untraceable.” 

“Well, we need to get a bug on him,” Magnus said, taking a step forward. “We need to know what he’s saying.” 

Alec nodded in agreement. “Get us a court order and a bug,” he said to Elias. “Magnus and I will bug him ourselves.”

Elias leaned toward Alec, lust in his eyes. “If you’re going to boss me around, at least take me to dinner first.” 

Alec didn’t take his eyes off the screen. “What? No.” 

Elias pouted. Magnus glared at him. Alec turned and walked out of the room. Magnus continued glaring at him. 

“What?” Elias asked defensively. “I thought I was being charming.” 

“I don’t even know what to say to that,” Magnus said, shaking his head. “Now I just feel bad for you.” 

-

Magnus looked himself over in the mirror. Alec and Magnus had returned home, well Alec had returned to the hotel he was staying at, to get ready to go to Pandemonium. Magnus was dressed in black pants with a gold stripe along the sides of his legs, tucked into black boots, and a burgundy button-up shirt, leaving the top few buttons undone. 

He heard a knock on his door and sauntered over to it, pulling it open to see Alec. His breath caught in his throat as he scanned his eyes over Alec. 

Alec was dressed in tight black jeans that left little to the imagine tucked into black combat boots. He wore a gray, fitted shirt, with a leather jacket layered overtop. He noticed Magnus’s staring and a blush spread across his cheeks as he looked Magnus over as well. 

Magnus shook himself and took a step back to let Alec in. 

“Do I look okay?” Alec asked, looking down at his clothing unsurely. “Night clubs aren’t really my thing…”

“You look incredible,” Magnus said, not even bothering to be embarrassed by his outburst. 

Alec’s blush deepened. 

When they arrived at Pandemonium, Magnus led the way inside. The music was loud, making the floor vibrate, and bright purple, blue, and green lights danced across the sea of people on the dancefloor. Alec was nearly pressed up against Magnus, and Magnus was finding it difficult to focus. 

“There,” Alec said suddenly, his breath tickling Magnus’s ear. 

Magnus suppressed a shiver and looked where Alec was pointing. Jonathan was seated on a couch near the dance floor in a section that was roped off, surrounded by men as his eyes scanned around the club. His phone was resting on the arm of the couch he was seated on. 

“We need to get past those body guards,” Magnus said as they paused in their steps, standing off to the side near a wall. 

Alec nodded in agreement, his back toward Jonathan so that Magnus could occasionally peer around him to look at him without being too obvious. 

“Okay,” Magnus said. “I’m going to distract him. While I’m doing that, you get his phone and plant the bug.” 

Alec nodded again. “How are you going to distract him?” 

“Flirting, obviously,” Magnus said with a smug smile. “No one can resist my charm.” 

“No one?” Alec asked, raising an eyebrow. 

Magnus scowled at him. He looked past Alec again, eyes widening when Jonathan stood and began walking toward them. “He’s coming this way.” 

“What?” Alec hissed, eyes blown wide. 

“Stay calm,” Magnus muttered. “Stick to the plan.”

Alec nodded. Magnus watched as Jonathan reached them, purposefully bumping into Alec. Alec’s entire demeanor shifted and Magnus watched in surprise as Alec turned, stumbling slightly, and grabbed onto Jonathan’s arm for support, a fake-tipsy smile on his face. 

“Sorry,” Jonathan said, straightening Alec back up. He glanced at Magnus and then back at Alec. “I hope I’m not interrupting anything. My name is Sebastian. I was wondering if you’d join me in the VIP section?” 

Sebastian? Magnus opened his mouth to say something, but Alec beat him to it. “I’d love to.” 

Magnus watched with wide eyes as Sebastian took Alec’s hand and led him across the dance floor toward the couches. Alec looked back at him, eyes wide with panic. 

“Shit,” Magnus said, trying to hide his worry. He did his best to give Alec a reassuring smile before he looked around him, trying to come up with another plan. He looked back toward Alec and Sebastian and his entire being froze. 

They were seated close together, Alec turned toward Sebastian and leaning forward as Sebastian said something in his ear. Sebastian had his arm around Alec’s waist, running his hand up and down Alec’s back. Alec attempted to reach around Sebastian and grab the phone, but Sebastian thought he was reaching for him, and grabbed Alec’s hand with his free hand, linking their hands together. 

Magnus felt rage boiling within him at the sight. And then his eyes widened at the realization of what was happening - he was jealous. Magnus Bane didn’t get jealous. 

Or so he thought. 

Alec tilted his head back, laughing at something Sebastian had just said. At the same moment, Sebastian laughed as well and leaned forward, pressing a kiss to Alec’s neck. Alec’s shoulders stiffened, and Magnus could tell how uncomfortable Alec was. It was time to save him. 

Magnus quickly walked up to the bar. “I’ll have a whiskey.” 

The bartender nodded and moved to make the drink. Magnus glanced back at Alec to see Alec pointing at something in the distance, trying to distract Sebastian. But Sebastian’s eyes never left Alec. 

“That’ll be thirteen dollars.” 

Magnus turned back to the bar, his eyebrows shooting upward. “Thirteen dollars? What is this, magic whiskey? Is it going to give me magical powers? Do I get a prize with it?” 

The bartender said nothing, and Magnus glared as he quickly paid. Then he turned back toward Alec and Sebastian’s direction. 

Magnus had been drunk enough times to know what it was like. He forced himself to stumble along as he made his way toward them, crashing through the ropes that separated the VIP area. He stumbled forward, falling onto the table in front of the couch and throwing his arm out, knocking Sebastian’s phone to the floor. 

“What the hell?” Sebastian demanded, jumping to his feet. 

Alec slipped behind him, grabbing the phone and quickly planting the bug. Then he stood, running to Magnus’s side and helping him up. 

“Sorry,” Alec said toward Sebastian. “He’s had a little too much -” 

“Get him out of here,” Sebastian said, signalling to his bodyguards. 

“Actually, I’m just going to take him home,” Alec said quickly. “I need to get him out of here.” 

Sebastian hesitated, scanning his eyes over Alec before nodding reluctantly. “Yeah, sure. Get him home.” 

Alec forced a smile and then began to attempt to drag Magnus away. Magnus was having too much fun though, and decided to make it as difficult as possible for him, continuing to pretend to be drunk and trying to fight his way out of Alec’s grip. 

“Wait!” Sebastian called. “I didn’t get your number!” 

Magnus suddenly stopped struggling, resisting the urge to punch Sebastian’s teeth out. Alec began to walk away quicker, pulling Magnus along with him. When they stepped outside, he released him and Magnus stood up straight. 

“Well, that was fun,” Magnus said tightly, leading the way to the car. 

Alec hurried after him, not even protesting as Magnus climbed into the driver’s seat. Magnus started the car the second Alec shut his door and began to drive. Alec shot him a curious glance as he put his seatbelt on. 

“I feel like I need ten showers,” Alec grumbled, running a hand through his hair. 

Magnus said nothing, keeping his gaze straight ahead. He didn't trust himself to speak at the moment. 

“Are you okay?” Alec asked, looking at him. 

“Peachy.” 

“You seem angry.” 

“Angry?” Magnus said, forcing a laugh. “No, of course not. That's silly.” 

Alec raised an eyebrow, clearly not convinced. 

“I didn't like the way he was touching you,” Magnus blurted out. 

Alec blinked at him, and then a smile slowly made its way onto his face. “You were jealous.” 

Magnus tightened his grip on the steering wheel. “I don't know what you're talking about.” 

“Admit it,” Alec said, his grin widening. 

“Admit what?” Magnus asked. “What could I be jealous of?” 

“You tell me,” Alec said, his tone more serious than just moments before. 

Magnus glanced over to see Alec looking at him intently. Magnus attempted to clear his throat and looked back at the road. Alec’s eyes didn't leave him. 

Magnus opened his mouth to reply when he noticed something in the rear view mirror. 

They were being followed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are enjoying this fic. I'm having fun writing it! 
> 
> Twitter: @ReneeWritesx


	5. We Are An Army That Breaks From Within

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've received so many great comments on this lately, I'm so glad that you are enjoying it! :)

Magnus turned the wheel sharply, causing Alec to slide in his seat and hit his head against the window. 

“Ow!” Alec exclaimed, holding the side of his head. “What the hell?”

“We’ve got company,” Magnus said, looking in the rearview mirror again to see the car still behind them. 

Alec turned in his seat, spotting the car. He turned back around, grabbing his gun. “Can you lose them?”

“I've got this,” Magnus said, hitting the gas and taking another sharp turn. 

Alec said nothing, watching out the back window as the car followed them. Magnus continued to maneuver through the city, taking turns at every chance he got. 

Finally, he made it through a traffic light that the other car did not. Alec let out a sigh of relief as Magnus turned down a few more streets to get some distance between them. 

They were now on a quiet street lined with business buildings, empty since everyone had gone home for the night. 

Alec opened his mouth to speak when he noticed the car was behind him again. “Magnus -”

“Get ready,” Magnus said, tightening his grip on the steering wheel. 

Alec looked over at him in confusion. “Get ready? For what?” 

Magnus suddenly slammed on the breaks, and Alec barely managed to brace himself before the car hit them from behind. 

“Go,” Magnus said, pulling out his gun and leaping out of the driver’s side and used the door for protection, aiming his gun toward the van. 

Alec did the same. “FBI! Drop your weapon!” 

At the same time, one of the men who had climbed out of the van shouted, “Special Agent Starkweather, DEA. Drop your weapon!” 

The man behind Agent Starkweather held up his badge, and they all slowly lowered their guns. 

Alec took a few steps forward. “Why the hell were you following us?” 

“What the hell were you doing in that club?” Hodge said, stepping toward Alec with an angry expression on his face, pointing his finger at Alec. “My partner, Alan, and I have been watching that club for the past three months, and then you two come swooping in here one night like amateurs and almost blow the whole thing!” 

Alec glanced toward Alan, who had opened the side of the van and was looking at the screens that showed inside the club. Then he looked back at Hodge. 

“Alright,” Alec said, trying to keep his tone calm. “You clearly don’t know who you’re speaking with. I’m Federal Agent Ale-”

“Yeah, I’m sure your credentials are impressive,” Hodge said with a wave of his hand. “But seriously, what the hell were you doing? Sebastian is not someone you just waltz up to. Was that your attempt at flirting, by the way?” 

Alec glared. 

“Were you even watching?” Magnus demanded, speaking up for the first time. Alec bit back a sigh, knowing there was no way this conversation was going to end well. “Because last I checked, Sebastian approached Alec. Not the other way around.” 

“Hey,” Alan said, stepping in. “Listen. We’ve been cramped inside this van for three months. We’re not going to just let you take all the credit.” 

“We’re not trying to take any credit!” Alec exclaimed, throwing his arms out. 

“I don’t want to see you two anywhere near this case,” Hodge said, putting his hands on his hips. “We have informants and surveillance everywhere. The last thing we need is you two to ruin everything. You stand out like a pair of sore thumbs!” 

Alec glanced at Magnus, who had his eyes glued to the surveillance footage. He didn’t appear to be listening to a word the other agents were saying. Something flashed in Magnus’s eyes that Alec couldn’t quite catch. Suddenly, Magnus turned and began walking back toward the car. 

“Fuck you, assholes,” Magnus snapped over his shoulder. 

“Not even in your dreams!” Hodge called after him.

Alec glared at them. “This isn’t over.” Then he turned and hurried after Magnus, blinking in surprise when Magnus climbed in the passenger seat instead of the driver seat. 

Alec started the car without a word and began to drive back toward Magnus’s apartment. Magnus was completely silent and still, which made Alec nervous. After several minutes of silence, Alec couldn’t take it anymore. 

“What happened back there?” he asked. “What did you see on the footage?” 

Magnus looked at him sharply. 

Alec sighed. “I saw your face when you were looking at the footage. What’s wrong? Did you see someone you recognized? Like a friend?” 

Magnus turned to look at him, his expression hard. “There is no way you read that from my face. You read my file, didn’t you? God, you’re an asshole, too!” 

“Okay,” Alec admitted. “Yes, I read your file. I’m sorry, but it’s my job to know everything about this case, including who I am working with. Plus, you can’t blame me for being curious after I found out you had an arrest record.”

“I don’t like that,” Magnus said. 

“Don’t like what?” 

“You reading my file,” Magnus said. “I haven’t read yours. I’ve been trusting you. We’re partners in this. You’re supposed to trust me.” 

“I do, Magnus -” 

“Clearly.” 

Alec sighed, saying nothing. They fell into silence again. Alec glanced at Magnus, who now had his arms crossed over his chest and was glaring out the window. He sighed, breaking the silence again. 

“We should talk to your friend,” Alec said. “Tomorrow. Where is he?” 

“At Simon’s,” Magnus said quietly. 

“Simon’s?” Alec repeated, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. 

Magnus sighed. “Simon and Raphael are together.” 

“Okay,” Alec said. “Then let’s go to Simon’s tomorrow. We won’t bring him in for questioning or anything. I just think we should talk to him.” 

“Yeah, no,” Magnus said, his shoulders sagging slightly. “I can’t go to Simon’s.” 

“Why?”

“Because I’m the one who put Raphael in jail.” 

“Oh,” Alec said quietly. 

Some fire returned to Magnus’s eyes as he looked at him. “It’s not like I wanted to do it. He got involved with the wrong people and then...and then he started using that shit. I had to get him off the streets. It was to protect him -”

“Magnus,” Alec said gently, cutting him off. “I get it.” 

Alec could feel Magnus’s eyes on him as they pulled up to Magnus’s apartment building. Magnus climbed out of the car without a word, slamming the door before Alec could say anything. Alec sighed, waiting until he saw Magnus make it inside before he drove away. 

-

Alec woke to the sound of rustling. He blinked his eyes open, glancing at the clock on the nightstand next to his bed. Seven a.m. He heard more rustling and the sound of a grunt. Someone was in his hotel room. 

Alec slowly stood, careful to not make any noise. He reached under his nightstand, grabbing the gun he had tucked there, and slowly made his way out of the bedroom. He rounded the corner, gun raised, to see Magnus sitting on his couch, digging through one of Alec’s suitcases. 

“What the hell?” Alec demanded, lowering his gun. 

Magnus held up one of Alec’s sweaters. “Honestly, Alexander, what is this? A rag?” 

“I could have shot you!” 

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Magnus said, not sounding sorry at all. “Do you not like it when someone goes through your private stuff?” 

“Oh, come on,” Alec scoffed, placing the gun on the table in the kitchen area. “I looked at your file. You - you broke into my hotel room!” 

“I care about who I’m working with, too,” Magnus said, dropping the sweater back into the bag. 

Alec sighed. There was no way he was going to win this argument. “Okay.” 

“But seriously,” Magnus said. “I have to ask. What’s with the bag full of books?” 

Alec hesitated. Magnus looked at him expectantly. 

“This is all of my stuff,” Alec said quietly, gesturing to the five bags. 

“Excuse me?” 

“They moved me up here, rented this hotel room, and...and this is basically all of my stuff.” 

“These five, sad looking bags? That’s it? This is your life?” Magnus exclaimed, gesturing around. 

Alec dropped down onto the couch, keeping some distance between him and Magnus. “Yeah.” 

“That’s just sad,” Magnus said. 

“Are you done?” Alec exclaimed, looking over at Magnus. 

Magnus grinned. “Okay. Now we’re even.” 

“You’re an asshole.” 

Magnus’s grin widened. 

-

Magnus led the way up the driveway to Simon’s house, trying not to let his nerves show. Several cars were parked in the driveway and along the street, meaning that they had people over. Alec was a few steps behind him, looking around. 

Magnus really didn’t want to do this, but he knew Alec was right. They needed to talk to him. And Magnus needed to know what the hell Raphael had been doing in the club so soon after getting out of jail. 

Simon and Raphael lived in a quaint, two story house. The outside was painted a warm, welcoming gray, and the shutters were white. They were one of the few lucky ones who managed to own a house in a quiet neighborhood in Brooklyn. 

Magnus didn’t bother knocking, pushing the front door open and leading the way inside. He could hear conversation coming from the dining room, signalling that many people were in there. He gestured for Alec to follow him and stepped into the room. 

The conversation instantly died. Maia and Meliorn were there, both staring at him with slightly wide eyes. Catarina offered him a smile, while Ragnor looked amused by the whole situation. There were a few other people there that Magnus didn’t recognize. A banner hung on the wall that read “Welcome Home.” They were celebrating Raphael’s release from jail. 

“What are you doing here?” Maia asked, leaning forward slightly. “Did you come to arrest someone else?” 

“Give it a rest,” Simon said, walking into the room with a tray of food in his hands and setting it on the table. 

Maia pouted slightly, but said nothing further. Meliorn offered Mangus a small smile. 

Maia turned her attention to Alec. “Who are you?” 

“This is Alec,” Magnus said, pointing at Alec with his thumb. “We’re working together.”

Maia raised an eyebrow, but said nothing more. 

Magnus pulled Simon aside. “Where’s Raphael?” 

“In the kitchen,” Simon murmured back. 

Magnus gestured for Alec to follow him and led the way into the kitchen. Raphael stood at the sink, dressed in a red, long-sleeve shirt and jeans as he dried a dish. He looked up, his dark eyes instantly connecting with Magnus’s. Then his eyes drifted to Alec, and Magnus watched as Raphael raised an eyebrow, taking in Alec’s stiff stance. 

Raphael looked back at Magnus. “Are you here to arrest me again?” 

“I hope not,” Magnus said, taking a few steps forward. 

Raphael sighed, setting the dish down on the counter. Alec remained quiet, and Magnus appreciated that he was letting him handle this. 

“What were you doing at Pandemonium last night?” 

Anger flashed in Raphael’s eyes. “Who are you, my mother? Did you follow me? How did you know I was there?”

“Who cares how I know,” Magnus snapped. “You just got out, Raphael. Are you already working for these guys again?” 

“No!” Raphael exclaimed. “This guy, Sebastian, sent for me. He wanted me to start working for them. But I told him no. It’s all good, Magnus. We parted amicably. I’ve got my job at the Jade Wolf now. I’m clean.” 

Magnus narrowed his eyes slightly. “Why are you wearing long sleeves? It’s hot out.” 

Raphael shrugged, saying nothing. Magnus went to grab his arm and Raphael jumped back. Magnus managed to grab onto Raphael’s hand, twisting his thumb. Raphael winced and tried to pull away. 

“I’ll break your thumb,” Magnus warned. 

Raphael sighed and gave in, going slack in Magnus’s hold. Magnus pushed Raphael’s sleeve up to see several cigarette burns covering Raphael’s arm. 

“It’s not as bad as it looks,” Raphael said quickly. “Sebastian really wants me to work for them. He didn’t like me telling them no.” 

“Tell me everything you know,” Magnus demanded. 

“No, Magnus,” Raphael said, pulling his arm away and rolling his sleeve back down. “You need to stay out of it. They’re maniacs. They will torture you and chop you up into a bunch of pieces.” 

Magnus stepped closer, pointing at Raphael. “I don’t want you leaving this house,” he said sternly. “Not for anything. Luke will understand. If I find out you’ve left the house, I’m going to hurt you worse than these guys. Got it?” 

“Yeah, amigo,” Raphael said quietly. “I got it.” 

-

When Magnus and Alec arrived at the precinct, Elias was waiting for them. 

“We had another body found this morning,” Elias said, leading them toward the lab. “It was definitely the same guys, he was tortured quite extensively before he was killed. I took some samples off of his shoes and noticed something.” 

They entered the lab to find it otherwise empty. Elias sat at his desk, signaling for them to join him and look at his screen. Magnus sat in one of the extra chairs while Alec remained standing, arms crossed over his chest. 

“When I was looking over the body,” Elias said, “well, what was left of the body, I noticed some residue on his shoes. So I checked the shoes of the other victims, and they all had the same residue on them. It’s oxy powder coating.” 

“Oxy powder coating?” Magnus repeated, furrowing his eyebrows as he thought. 

“Each sample was made of the same ingredient,” Elias added. 

“That means that they were most likely killed in the same place,” Alec said, taking a small step forward. 

“Exactly,” Elias said, pointing at Alec and offering him a smile. “So, I looked into it. There are only a few places where this type of substance is found. One of the most common is a paint factory. This one here,” he said, pointing at the screen, “is centered where all the bodies were found.” 

“That has to be the place,” Magnus said, looking up at Alec. 

Alec nodded in agreement. “Okay. Send me the address to that factory,” he said to Elias. “Magnus and I will go check it out.” 

-

Magnus let Alec take the lead into the abandoned paint factory. Alec made some signals toward him, and Magnus furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. 

“What the hell are you doing?” Magnus whispered. 

Alec turned to face him, repeating the motions, which only intensified Magnus’s confusion. 

“Stop it!” Magnus said. 

Alec rolled his eyes. “Just cover me and go left.”

“Just say that next time!” Magnus whisper-yelled. “You’re making me want to shoot you.” 

Alec glared at him before they both raised their guns and made their way through the paint factory. The sound of voices reached their ears and they both ducked behind a wall, peering around it to see into the room. 

Magnus’s eyes widened when he recognized Sebastian. Beside him stood another man that he didn’t recognize, and another man was seated in a chair, tied down. 

“I have to do something with you,” Sebastian said, waving his hand around as he looked at the man who was tied. 

“Please,” the man begged. “I’m sorry. I’ll do whatever you want. I’ll sell for you guys. Please don’t shoot me.”

“Relax,” Sebastian nearly purred, an easy smile on his face. “I’m not going to shoot you.”

The man visibly relaxed. “Thank you -” 

“He is,” Sebastian said, gesturing to the other man. 

Before the man tied to the chair could react, the other man shot him in the head. 

“Shit,” Magnus hissed under his breath. 

“I’m calling for backup,” Alec whispered, and Magnus nodded his head in agreement. 

“It’s too late for that,” a voice said from behind them. 

Magnus and Alec looked behind them to see another man. Magnus recognized him as one of the bodyguards Sebastian had with him at Pandemonium. The man shoved Alec forward, and it took all of Magnus’s willpower not to lunge at the man. 

Forced to drop their weapons, the man held them at gunpoint as he guided them into the room to face Sebastian. 

“Hey, Sebastian,” the man said, placing a hand on Alec’s shoulder. “Look who I found.” 

Surprise drifted across Sebastian’s features. Then a smile spread across his face as he sauntered toward them, gun still in his hand. 

“I think you were bugged, boss,” the man added. 

Sebastian’s expression hardened and he pulled out his phone. He flipped it over and pulled the back off, finding the bug that Alec had planted. He looked back up at Alec, anger flashing in his eyes. Magnus took a careful step in front of Alec. 

Sebastian slowly smiled at the action. “Well, that is adorable.” 

Magnus watched as Sebastian threw his phone to the ground, shooting it without taking his eyes off of them. Sebastian began to walk toward them. Magnus suddenly sent his elbow backward, nailing the man behind him in the gut. He grabbed the man’s gun, twisting it from his grip and shooting him in the leg before turning and shooting the other man in the shoulder. 

At the same moment, Alec kicked, knocking Sebastian’s gun from his hand. Sebastian moved to lunge for it, but Magnus pointed his gun at him and took a few steps forward. 

“Pick it up,” Magnus nearly growled. “I dare you. Give me a reason to shoot you.” 

Sebastian slowly backed away from the gun, putting his hands up in surrender. Alec stepped forward, pulling Sebastian’s hands behind his back and handcuffing him. 

Alec looked toward Magnus, and they shared a grin. They had him. They were one step closer to catching Valentine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter six is nearly complete, so that will probably be posted sometime tomorrow!
> 
> Stalk me on twitter: @ReneeWritesx


	6. I've Got Your Back Even Though It's Stacked Against Us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!! Another new chapter for you guys :)

“How long is this going to take?” 

Alec shrugged, looking at Magnus. “Probably a couple hours. I have a feeling he’s going to take a while to break.” 

Magnus rolled his eyes. “Or we could just go in there and beat him with a baton. The weapons room is just down the hall -”

“Oh my god, Magnus, no,” Alec said, bringing his hands to his temples for a moment. “For so many reasons, just no. I need you to be patient, okay? It’s crucial that you are patient.”

“And it’s crucial that you don’t go in there with him alone,” Magnus retorted. 

Alec put his hands on his hips. “This is so not the time to be jealous. He’s a criminal, Magnus. We have to be professional about this. Whatever...whatever we have between us, it needs to...wait. For now.” 

Magnus pouted, but nodded in agreement. 

“Okay,” Alec said, gesturing toward the room Sebastian was seated in. “If you come into that room before I’m ready for you to, you’ll break whatever bond we have managed to form. Okay? Just trust me on this one. Do you realize how important this interview is?” 

“Of course I do,” Magnus said, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“So you’ll be patient?” 

“Yes.” 

“Okay,” Alec said with a single nod. 

Alec took a deep breath before turning and walking into the questioning room, closing the door behind him. Sebastian was seated with his hands handcuffed behind him, his dark eyes watching Alec’s every move. Alec slowly sat, holding his stare. 

“We meet again,” Sebastian said, smiling cockily. “Although I must admit, this is not how I imagined our second meeting would go. I had something much more fun in mind.” 

Alec opened his mouth to reply, but before he could, the door behind him burst open and Magnus stormed in, throwing a baton that hit Sebastian square in the face. 

“Where’s Valentine?” Magnus demanded as the door slammed shut behind him. 

Alec stood and spun to face him. “Thirty seconds! Seriously, you couldn’t even wait thirty seconds?!” 

Sebastian chuckled as he watched the exchange. 

Magnus stormed forward, slamming his hand down on the table. “What’s so funny?”

“You are,” Sebastian said, his arrogant smile still present. “You actually think you’re going to make me talk?” 

“You’re talking right now, dumbass,” Magnus retorted. 

Alec grabbed Magnus’s shoulder, turning him toward him. “I asked you to stay outside!” he whisper-yelled. 

“I need to go tough on him,” Magnus insisted. 

“Oh?” Alec said. “Are you not already doing that? You just threw a fucking baton at his face!” 

“No!” Magnus protested, gesturing between the two of them. “I’m doing good cop, bad cop.” 

“You know I can hear you, right?” Sebastian drawled, watching them lazily. 

“Shut up!” Magnus shouted at him before looking back at Alec. 

Alec stared at Magnus for a moment, feeling his resolve slip as he looked at him. He sighed, taking a small step back. “Fine. Just please don’t do anything crazy.”

Magnus beamed at him. “I’m not going to do anything crazy.” Then he turned, walking around the table and sitting on the edge that Sebastian was seated behind. Magnus pulled out his gun, pointing it toward Sebastian’s groin. “What kind of crazy thing could I do? Maybe shoot your dick off?” 

Alec’s eyes widened in horror. “Magnus! You said nothing crazy! That is one hundred percent crazy!” 

Sebastian rolled his eyes before looking past Magnus and smiling at Alec. “Don’t worry, pretty boy. He’s not going to shoot me.” 

“Oh really?” Magnus said, clenching his jaw as Sebastian continued to look at Alec. “How about we play a little game?” Alec watched as Magnus emptied out all of his bullets before putting one back. “See this bullet? The chances of it shooting your dick off increases every time you fail to answer one of my questions. Where’s Valentine?” 

Sebastian looked up at him, expression cold. “I’m going to kill you and everyone you know.” 

Magnus pulled the trigger, but no bullet came out. “That’s not what I asked for, now is it? Strike one.” 

Sebastian looked at Alec, a slight hint of panic in his eyes. “Uhm, hello? Take the gun away from him!”

Alec hesitated, having no idea how to handle the situation. He wasn’t entirely convinced that Magnus wouldn’t try to shoot him if he stepped in. 

“Where’s Valentine?” Magnus repeated. 

“I - I don’t know!” Sebastian exclaimed. 

Magnus pulled the trigger again. Another blank. 

“I seriously don’t know!” Sebastian shouted, his tone turning hysterical. 

“When and where is the next shipment coming in?” Magnus asked. 

Alec began to pace back and forth in the corner of the room, biting his fingernails. He was totally going to get fired if Magnus shot Sebastian. 

“I told you, I don’t know.”

Another shot. Another blank. 

“Alright, alright!” Sebastian said quickly. “The next shipment is coming in tomorrow.” 

“Where?” 

“I don’t know.” 

Magnus fired again. Another blank. 

“I seriously don’t know!” Sebastian cried out. “That’s four shots! Don’t take another shot!” 

“Just tell him!” Alec suddenly burst out, looking at Sebastian with wide eyes. “Tell him where the shipment is coming in at!” 

The door suddenly burst open behind them and Alec felt his blood turn cold. The FBI director stood there, a horrified expression on his face. 

“Stop this right this instant!” he shouted. 

-

Magnus stood beside Alec, arms crossed over his chest, as they faced the FBI director, Hodge, and Alan. 

“You brought Sebastian in?” Hodge demanded. “Are you out of your minds?” 

“So we’re not supposed to arrest someone when they commit murder and then turn around and try and kill you at the same time?” Magnus asked. “You wanted us to leave them on the streets instead?” 

Alec said nothing, and Magnus glanced up at him. Alec and the FBI director were staring at each other, as if they were having a silent conversation. Magnus furrowed his eyebrows before looking back at Hodge. 

“You shouldn’t have been there in the first place,” Hodge snapped. “Valentine is the big catch, not Sebastian. And now Valentine knows we are close to him, and any chance of catching him by surprise is gone!” 

“Alright,” the FBI director said, cutting in before Magnus could say anything back. “That’s enough. Hodge, Alan, we’re sorry for the misunderstanding.” 

Hodge sent them one last glare before Alan grabbed his shoulder and guided him away. The FBI director stepped closer to Magnus and Alec, crossing his arms over his chest and looking directly at Alec. 

“Lightwood, why didn’t you notify anyone you had evidence of Sebastian’s whereabouts?” 

“It was an unconfirmed lead, Sir,” Alec said. “I didn’t want to waste anyone’s time until I knew it was real. I was about to call for backup when we were discovered by one of Sebastian’s men -”

“Just give it a rest, Alec,” the FBI director said, and Magnus frowned at his sudden change in tone. He sounded disappointed, but more than anything, he sounded angry and annoyed. “I want you to stand down while I try to figure out how to fix all the problems you’ve caused with the DEA.” 

“Sir, please,” Alec said, taking a small step forward. “I - we’ve been doing exactly what you sent me here to do -”

“No, Alec, you haven’t,” the director snapped. 

“With all due respect, Sir,” Magnus bit out, attempting to keep his tone calm. “Alec and I have done great work. This is the furthest we’ve ever gotten in this case.” 

The director turned his cold eyes on Magnus, scanning him over. “And you are?” 

“Detective Bane,” Magnus said. “I was in charge of this case when Alec arrived. We’ve been working on it together.” 

The director didn’t look impressed. “May I speak to my son alone, please?” 

Not waiting for them to reply, the director grabbed Alec’s arm and roughly pulled him a few steps away. Magnus stood there with his mouth hanging open. Son? 

He couldn’t hear what the director was saying, but he did notice that he didn’t let go of Alec’s arm. Alec’s mouth was clamped shut, his lips forming a tight line as his jaw clenched. Hurt flashed in his eyes at something the director said, and then he looked at the floor. 

The director said something else, shook his head, and walked away. Magnus watched as Alec turned to watch the director until he disappeared. And then Alec looked toward the ceiling, closing his eyes for a moment and taking a breath. 

Magnus hesitated before walking over to Alec’s side. Alec let out a deep breath he had clearly been holding in and then looked at Magnus. 

“How about we go get a drink?” Magnus offered softly. “It’s been a long day.” 

Alec nodded in agreement and let Magnus take ahold of his wrist, gently guiding him out of the precinct. 

-

“So your father is the FBI director…” Magnus said as their drinks were sat in front of them. 

They were seated at the bar in the Hunter’s Moon. The crowd was small that night, mostly filled with a few drunks who were practically asleep where they were seated, and a group playing poker. 

“Yeah,” Alec said, letting out a breath before grabbing one of the shot glasses and quickly downing its contents. 

Magnus mimicked his actions before turning in his seat slightly to look at Alec. “Is he always that hard on you?” 

Alec chuckled bitterly. “That...what you saw was nothing,” he said, voice strained. “He’s always had these...expectations, I guess? My siblings and I, we are to be perfect at all times. My path was always FBI, I didn’t really have a say in it. My father was an FBI agent for a long time. One of the best. He was promoted to anti-terrorism, so the pressure of becoming an FBI agent was passed onto me. I always knew I wanted to go into law enforcement, but...I don’t know. I started out as a cop and worked my way up to detective. Then I went to Quantico. I landed a job in DC two weeks after I graduated. I thought the pressure would finally be off of me, you know? And it was off my siblings, since I had taken on the burden. They were able to do their own thing. But then my father became FBI director and he was suddenly my boss.” 

“That’s awful,” Magnus said, finding himself at a loss for what else to say. 

“I hate it,” Alec admitted, downing another drink. “I dread going to work every single morning.” 

“And here I was,” Magnus mused, “thinking you loved your job.” 

“I love being an agent,” Alec insisted quickly. “I do. I love helping people. But he makes it miserable.” 

Magnus didn’t say anything, pressing his lips together. 

“What about you?” Alec said suddenly, turning to look at Magnus. “What made you want to become a detective?” 

Magnus signalled the bartender for another drink before looking at Alec. Alec’s eyes were intense, staring at him expectantly. The bartender set a new drink down in front of each of them. Magnus took a long sip, enjoying the buzz that coursed through him, and then turned toward Alec again. 

“I grew up on the streets,” Magnus said. “I mean, I lived in some of the not so great parts of Brooklyn. I was bounced around from foster home to foster home. I saw a lot of shit. I saw people killed, I saw people roped into the drug world. Like Raphael. And I realized I wanted to stop it. Or at least try to.” 

“That’s...wow,” Alec said, looking down at his drink. 

Magnus smiled faintly at him as he watched him. Alec slowly looked back up at him. 

“What happened to your real parents?” 

Magnus swallowed thickly. “My mom...she killed herself when I was very young. I never knew my actual father. And my step-father tried to kill me.” 

Alec’s eyes widened. “I - shit, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have asked.” 

Magnus reached forward, placing a hand on Alec’s thigh. “Alexander, it’s alright. It was a long time ago.” 

“Shit,” Alec said again, a drunken haze in his eyes. “Here I am complaining about my parents and look what you’ve gone through.” 

Magnus chuckled lightly. “We all have our demons, Alec.” 

Alec licked his lips, looking at Magnus with a curious expression. Magnus fidgeted in his seat for a moment before leaning closer to Alec, giving his thigh a squeeze. 

“Earlier,” Magnus said softly, “you said that whatever we had between us...it had to wait. What...what did you mean by that?” 

Alec appeared to think for a moment. “I don’t know,” he said, voice barely above a whisper. Yet despite the sound in the bar, Magnus was able to hear him clearly. Alec was his one and only focus. 

“I like you,” Magnus said bluntly. “In a really frustrating way. You make me want to rip my hair out, and you also make me want to wrap you in my arms and never let you go. When I saw Sebastian with his arms around you, I wanted to skin him alive. It feels like you’re mine and I know that sounds crazy but -”

Magnus was cut off by Alec’s lips being pressed against his. Magnus didn’t hesitate to kiss back, lunging forward and tangling his fingers in Alec’s hair, his thumbs stroking Alec’s cheeks. Alec’s hands were on him in an instant, one hand on Magnus’s shoulder and the other on his neck. 

Alec pulled back after a moment, and Magnus whined, trying to follow him with his lips. Alec chuckled softly, pressing a kiss to Magnus’s forehead before pulling back further. 

Magnus opened his eyes and looked at him. Alec’s eyes were blown wide, looking at Magnus with a hint of hunger. 

“Let’s get out of here?” Magnus asked, breathlessly. 

“Definitely,” Alec said, slamming some money down on the counter and hopping off of his stool. 

-

They practically ran through the lobby of Alec’s hotel, their hands intertwined. The second the elevator closed, Magnus pounced on Alec, pinning him against the wall and trailing kisses along his neck. Alec tangled his fingers in Magnus’s hair, pulling Magnus up to kiss him on the lips. 

They were a tangle of limbs and excited laughter as they made their way down the hall quickly to Alec’s room. Alec struggled to unlock the door with Magnus wrapped around him, making Magnus smile widely. 

The door finally opened and they stumbled into the room. Magnus spun Alec toward him, placing a hand on the back of Alec’s neck and pulling him down to connect their lips. They walked backwards into the bedroom, falling back on the bed when Alec walked into it. 

Magnus straddled Alec, taking a moment to pull back and look at him. Alec smiled up at him, reaching up and grabbing the front of Magnus’s shirt and pulling him down. 

“I thought you hated me?” Alec murmured, a playful gleam in his eyes. 

“You never cease to amaze me, Alexander,” Magnus whispered before claiming Alec’s lips for another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting crazier with each chapter...I have the rough drafts of the next few chapters done as well, so you can expect regular updates the next couple of days! :)


	7. Here We Are, Don't Turn Away Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day?! You're welcome ;)

Magnus slowly blinked his eyes open, a smile drifting across his face when he saw Alec sleeping beside him. Magnus’s hair had lost its usual lift, and instead lay flat against his forehead. But he couldn’t bring himself to care. Alec was snoring softly and Magnus was perfectly content. 

Alec’s phone went off and Magnus frowned. Alec groaned, slowly opening his eyes. He blinked a few times before his eyes settled on Magnus. 

“Hey,” Alec whispered. 

“Hi,” Magnus said softly, making Alec smile. 

Alec stretched forward, pressing his lips to Magnus’s forehead. Magnus hummed contently, never wanting this moment to end. Alec’s phone went off again and he sighed, slowly sitting up. 

“Nooo,” Magnus whined, scrambling across the bed and wrapping his arms around Alec from behind. 

Alec chuckled, allowing Magnus to pull him back down into the bed. Magnus smiled victoriously, rolling them over so that he was straddling Alec. 

He leaned down, cupping Alec’s cheeks and connecting their lips. Alec smiled against his lips before leaning up to be even closer to Magnus. 

But then the phone went off again. Alec groaned and Magnus sat up with a sigh. 

“I have to answer it, Magnus,” Alec said, dragging himself into a sitting position again, gently rolling Magnus off of him. “It might be work.” 

“Fine, fine,” Magnus said. 

Alec stood, quickly pulling on a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt before answering the phone. “Lightwood.” 

“Where the hell have you been?” his father seethed, loud enough for Magnus to hear. “I’ve been trying to get ahold of you all night.” 

Alec winced, and Magnus looked at him in concern as he stood, pulling on Alec’s button up shirt from the night before, smiling at the fact that it was a little too big for him in length. 

“Sorry,” Alec said quickly. “My phone shut off. What’s wrong?” 

“Sebastian escaped.” 

Magnus’s heart dropped. 

“Excuse me? What do you mean he escaped? How is that possible?” 

Magnus scrambled around the room, searching for his clothes that had been hastily discarded the night before. 

“Get to the precinct,” Alec’s father snapped. “We’ll discuss it here.” 

“Okay,” Alec said, and his father hung up without another word. 

“Sebastian fucking escaped?” Magnus said as he pulled his shoes on. 

“Yeah,” Alec said as he quickly changed into a new pair of jeans and one of his many black sweaters. “My dad wants us at the precinct ASAP. Do - do you want to borrow some clothes?” 

Alec paused, noticing that Magnus was wearing his shirt. Magnus stepped forward, connecting their lips briefly. His heart felt heavy, knowing Valentine had escaped, but Alec made him feel at least a little lighter. 

“You look good in my clothes,” Alec hummed against his lips. 

Magnus grinned at him. “It won’t be my first time doing the walk of shame at work.”

Alec rolled his eyes and pulled on his shoes before leading the way out. After brief hesitation, Magnus stretched his hand out and grabbed Alec’s, giving it a small squeeze. Alec smiled down at him. 

As they stepped outside, Magnus paused, bending down to tie his shoe. Alec continued toward the car, pulling out his keys and hitting the unlock button. 

A sudden explosion erupted from the car, echoing through the air with a loud boom. The force knocked Magnus backwards a few feet, and a grunt escaped his lips as he hit the ground. He hit the pavement hard, landing on his back. Scrambling to get his bearings, he sat up to see Alec’s car in flames. 

“ALEC?” Magnus shouted, struggling to his feet. 

He spotted Alec a few feet in front of him, sprawled out on the sidewalk. He had been much closer to the explosion. Magnus ran toward him, aware of someone behind him calling 911. 

“Tell them there’s an FBI agent down!” he yelled toward the person before he dropped down beside Alec. 

Magnus gasped in a breath of relief when he saw that Alec’s eyes were open and he was blinking rapidly, clearly trying to make sense of what had just happened. 

“Careful,” Magnus insisted as Alec struggled to sit up. 

Alec’s features screwed up in pain and he lifted his hand to his temple. When he pulled it away, there was blood on his fingers. Magnus could hear the sound of sirens in the distance, and tried to let the sound reassure him. A small crowd had gathered, but Magnus paid no attention to them. 

“Are you hurt anywhere else?” Magnus demanded, scanning his eyes over Alec. 

“I don’t think so,” Alec muttered, accepting a towel that was handed to him by a worker from the hotel and pressing it to the side of his head. 

Magnus checked him over anyway, only able to breathe properly again when he found no other injuries. No one else seemed harmed, and Magnus was grateful for that. He had been so focused on Alec, he hadn’t even thought to look for others. 

An ambulance arrived, followed by a firetruck and several police cars. A medic immediately joined Magnus and Alec, peeling back the towel to look at the wound. 

“It’s not too deep,” the medic said, “but you’ll need a few stitches. I can do that here, if you don’t want to go to the hospital.” 

Magnus was about to argue that Alec should most definitely go to the hospital to be looked at, but Alec beat him to it. 

“Right here is fine.” 

The medic guided them to the ambulance. Alec sat on the edge, Magnus hovering over him, while the medic got to work. Just as he was finishing, another car pulled up. Magnus groaned when he saw Director Lightwood, Hodge, and Alan making their way toward them. 

“Are you both okay?” Director Lightwood asked, barely glancing at Alec and instead looking toward Alec’s destroyed car. 

Magnus bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself from snapping at the director. 

“He has a mild concussion and needed stitches,” the medic explained. “He’ll be fine.” 

The director nodded and Alec pushed himself to his feet. Magnus remained at his side as the five of them stepped a few feet away from the ambulance. 

“How did Sebastian escape?” Magnus asked. 

“Federal Marshals transferring him got ambushed,” the director said. “As of now, we’re not sure if Valentine’s man followed the Marshals or if they got the information from the inside.” 

Magnus pointed at Hodge in exasperation. “Don’t you think it’s a little obvious?” 

Hodge fumed. “Oh, screw you.” 

“I know a rat when I see one!” Magnus exclaimed. 

Alec remained quiet. So did Alan, standing a step behind Hodge, watching the exchange with a bored look on his face. 

“Alright,” Director Lightwood said, stopping Hodge from saying something. “That’s enough. Calm down.” 

“No!” Hodge shouted, taking a step forward and pointing at Magnus and Alec. “If you hadn’t brought Sebastian in, Valentine would have never known that we were on to him! And this whole case wouldn’t be the giant fucking mess that it is right now!”

“He’s right,” Alan said, taking a step forward. “And now Valentine knows who you are, and Sebastian is angry. If I were you, I’d get out of town.” 

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” Alec said, speaking up for the first time. 

“Alec,” Director Lightwood snapped sharply. “He’s right. This isn’t a choice. You’re both done.” 

Anger boiled within Magnus. “No! No fucking way. You’re not my boss, Director Asshole. And even if you were my boss, you still couldn’t stop me. I have more invested in this case than any of you!”

Alec’s phone went off, and Magnus saw him pull it out of his pocket from the corner of his eye. 

“Magnus,” Alec said softly. 

Magnus turned sharply to look at him. Alec tilted his phone so that Magnus could see the screen. It was a picture of him with Raphael, Simon, Cat, and Ragnor, all of them grinning widely at the screen. 

“Why are you showing me that?” 

“It just got sent to my email,” Alec said. 

It suddenly clicked with Magnus like a punch to the heart. It was a threat to the only family he had ever known. He took a step back from the director, Hodge, and Alan. 

“Fine,” he snapped. “I guess I’m out of line, huh? I’m gonna step back and see what you assholes can do. Good fucking luck.” He turned toward Alec. “Let’s go.” 

Alec immediately started walking with him back toward the hotel. 

“We have to get my friends to a safe place,” Magnus said as they walked. “Or they’re going to kill them.” 

“Let me talk to my dad,” Alec said, although it was clear he didn’t want to. “The FBI has resources, they can find them a safe place -” 

Magnus spun to look at him, stopping Alec in his tracks. “Are you kidding? We’ve got a mole in there somewhere. It could be someone from my own precinct, it could be someone we know. Hell, it could be Elias. Or your dad. We’re going in there by ourselves and we have to do it now. Are you with me or not?” 

Magnus wasn’t sure what he would do if Alec said no. He wasn’t sure he could do this alone. Alec seemed to hesitate. Magnus bit the inside of his cheek and turned, continuing to walk. 

“Okay,” he heard Alec say from behind him, and smiled slightly when Alec jogged to catch up with him. 

-

“What the hell happened to your face?” 

Alec sighed as he looked at Raphael, who was looking at the bandage on his temple. 

“Car bomb. Long story,” Alec said, and Raphael raised an eyebrow. 

“Interesting bandage,” Raphael commented, a small grin forming on his face. 

Alec sighed. Magnus had decided to draw a bunch of little hearts on it with a red marker. 

Magnus was running around the house with Simon, helping him pack a few things as quickly as possible. Raphael and Alec had chosen to stay out of the way. 

“I told you guys not to get involved,” Raphael said, changing the subject. 

“It’s kind of our job…” Alec said slowly, desperately wanting Magnus to get back. 

“I know,” Raphael said. “But these guys are no joke. I’m sure you are aware of what they are capable of.” 

Alec nodded. “I’m very aware.” 

Before either of them could say anything more, the door burst open and Alec looked over to see the other two people from the picture he had been sent. Catarina and Ragnor. 

“What kind of bullshit has Magnus managed to get into this time that our lives are in danger?” Catarina asked, dropping a small suitcase on the ground as Ragnor shut the door behind them. 

“It was bound to happen at some point,” Raphael said with a shrug. 

Alec bit his tongue to stop himself from commenting that it wasn’t Magnus who had gotten involved with these people in the first place, it had been Raphael. At that moment, Magnus and Simon came down the stairs, both carrying a small bag. 

“Okay,” Magnus said, speaking to everyone in the room. “Alec and I are going to take you to a motel. You’ll be safe there. Do not leave the motel under any circumstances until I give you the clear, okay? If you need something, call me.” 

Everyone nodded, realizing the seriousness of the situation. Magnus led the way out of the house and climbed into the driver's seat of a van he had borrowed. Alec climbed into the passenger seat while everyone else climbed into the back. 

Magnus started the car, and he and Alec shared a long look before Magnus began to drive. 

-

After dropping Magnus’s friends off at a hotel, Alec and Magnus stopped at a small diner to eat lunch. Alec could tell that Magnus was upset by the way he was glaring at the menu. It hadn’t taken long for Alec to learn that Magnus was fiercely protective of the people he cared about. And now, someone had threatened them directly. 

“If we just knew where that shipment was coming into,” Alec said, frustrated, “we would have Valentine and we would have Sebastian. We could get them.”

“I’m just happy that Raphael is out of there,” Magnus said, keeping his eyes on the menu. 

Alec sighed softly. “Yeah...having someone on the inside would be nice, though.”

Magnus looked up at him sharply. “Choose your words wisely, Alec. You’re saying these things out loud.” 

Alec leaned forward slightly. “Come on,” he said. “You’d be saying the same thing if he wasn’t your friend.” 

“We’re not discussing this,” Magnus said. 

Alec leaned back, crossing his arms over his chest. “So, if it was just some random drug dealer you wouldn’t send him back in? If it was someone like Raj, you wouldn’t -”

“We’re not talking about Raj, are we?” Magnus snapped. “We’re talking about Raphael. My best friend. Practically my brother.” 

“Magnus -”

“No, Alec,” Magnus said sharply. “Drop it. Not an option. Move on.” 

Alec clamped his mouth shut, accepting defeat. He looked across the table at Magnus again, who was refusing to look at him. Alec sighed, no longer feeling hungry. 

Rubbing his temples, he bit back a soft whine. His head was pounding. He reached into his pocket, quickly pulling out the pain meds the medic had given him and taking two, swallowing them down with his drink. 

They sat in silence other than when they ordered their food. As the waitress walked away, Alec looked toward Magnus again. Magnus caught his eye for a moment before looking down. 

“Magnus, I’m sorry,” Alec said. “I shouldn’t have said anything about Raphael.” 

Magnus sighed, shoulders sagging slightly as he leaned back in his seat. “No, it’s okay. I understand why you thought that. But I just - I can’t risk Raphael. He was in the foster care system, like me. We looked out for each other, took care of each other. I don’t...I don’t know what I would do without him. He was - he is like an older brother. I don’t want to lose him.” 

Alec nodded, and Magnus offered him a small smile. 

“How’s your head?” 

“It’ll be alright,” Alec said, reaching up to gingerly touch the bandage. “I can’t believe they tried to kill me.” 

“I know, right?” Magnus said, a coy smile slipping onto his face. “Especially since Sebastian totally has the hots for you.” 

Alec glared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of got hit with major inspiration yesterday and like wrote all the way through chapter ten...? Some of the chapters still need revising, but this one was ready so I figured I'd go ahead and post it :)


	8. The Fire's Out But It Still Burns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize in advance. That's all I'm saying :')

Magnus and Alec were walking out of the diner, hand in hand, when Magnus’s phone began to ring. They climbed into Magnus’s car as he pulled it out of his pocket. Raphael’s name appeared on the screen and he quickly answered it, putting the phone on speaker. 

“What’s wrong?” he demanded while Alec stared at the phone intently. 

“Nothing,” Raphael said. “I uh...I left the motel. I couldn’t sit there anymore.” 

“You did what?” Magnus hissed. “What were you thinking? Where the hell are you?” 

“I talked to them,” Raphael said, and Magnus didn’t have to guess to know he meant Valentine’s men. “Everything is cool, okay?” 

“What do you mean everything is cool?” Magnus seethed. “Are you out of your goddamn mind -” 

“Raphael, what did they say?” Alec cut in, and Magnus glared at him. 

“I made them think that I hated Magnus for locking me away,” Raphael said. “Everything is fine.” 

“It doesn’t work that way, Raphael!” Magnus snapped. “They know how much you mean to me!” 

“Look,” Raphael snapped back. “I know where the shipment is coming in.” 

“I don’t give a shit about the shipment!” Magnus exclaimed. “You need to get back to the hotel right now -” 

“Please trust me, Magnus,” Raphael said. “I’m trying to do the right thing here.” 

Magnus was speechless. Alec leaned closer to the phone. 

“What shipment, Raphael?” he asked, and Magnus looked at him, betrayal shining in his eyes. 

“The shipment’s coming to the Harbor Shipyard at ten o’clock tonight,” Raphael said. “From there, they plan to transport it by truck to separate warehouses in Brooklyn. I don’t know where exactly. Okay?” 

“Okay,” Alec said. 

“It’ll be heavily armed,” Raphael warned. “So you have to be careful, alright? Look after each other. And Magnus, don’t get yourself shot.” 

Magnus said nothing, lips pinched together in a tight line as rage coursed through him. He watched more than he listened as Alec said something to Raphael and hung up. 

“Magnus -” Alec started. 

“You just made Raphael a dead man!” Magnus shouted, turning in his seat to face Alec. 

“Everything is going to be fine, Magnus,” Alec said quickly. “I swear, he’ll be fine. We’re gonna have the full power of the FBI down on that terminal tonight, I promise you.”

Magnus’s glare didn't waver. “I trusted you,” he said, voice trembling slightly. “We agreed not to bring Raphael into this.” 

“Magnus, I didn't bring him into this. He made this decision on his own -”

“Shut up,” Magnus snapped, turning away from Alec and starting the car. 

They were silent the entire ride to the precinct. 

-

Alec stood beside his father, navy FBI jacket on and arms crossed over his chest. Magnus stood a ways behind him, hanging back. He hadn't spoken a word to Alec. 

It was just past ten, and there was no sign of a ship. Alec’s heart sank. It had been a set up. When it reached thirty minutes past ten, his father sighed and called off the mission. 

He turned to Alec, anger ablaze in his eyes. “This is such a mess.” 

Alec tried to keep his expression calm. “We just - we just have to hit the streets again. We managed to find them once, we’ll find them again -”

“Alec, enough,” his father snapped. “It’s over. I’m sending you back to D.C.” 

“Dad,” Alec whispered urgently, causing his father to look at him sharply. Alec took a small a step forward. “I’m so close. So close. Don’t send me home now.” 

His father’s glare intensified. “You’re done, Alec.” 

Without another word, his father turned and walked away. Alec sighed, running a hand over his face. He looked around, but Magnus was nowhere in sight. He walked over to another agent. 

“Have you seen Detective Bane?” he asked. 

“He left to go to the hospital,” the agent said. “Something about a family emergency.” 

Alec’s entire being went cold. “Oh, God.” 

He turned and sprinted to his car. 

-

Alec walked quickly down the hospital corridor, his steps faltering when he spotted Magnus sitting on a bench outside of a room. Alec could see Simon, Catarina, Ragnor, Maia, and Meliorn standing further down the hall.

Magnus glanced up at him, and Alec could see tear tracks down his cheeks. Alec tentatively walked over, slowly sitting down beside Magnus. 

“He’s in an induced coma,” Magnus said, staring straight ahead, his voice trembling. “They shot him and left him on the street.”

“Magnus…” Alec said softly, his voice barely above a whisper. “I’m so sorry.” 

“Yeah,” Magnus said bitterly. “He was doing good, you know? He was clean. He had a job. He was trying.” 

Alec looked at him, sadness spreading through him. “How...how’s your friends? Simon?” 

“I don’t know,” Magnus said, finally looking up at Alec with unshed tears in his eyes, his face contorted in anger, “because they won’t talk to me. And they blame me now more than ever.” 

Alec looked down the hall. Simon was facing them, looking torn. Alec looked back at Magnus. “It’s not your fault, Magnus.” 

“Yes it is,” Magnus said, pushing off the bench and standing up, his tone firm. 

Alec remained seated, looking up at him. 

“Damnit,” Magnus said, angrily wiping at his eyes. “I should have just handled this on my own.” 

Magnus started to walk away. 

“Wait,” Alec said desperately, and Magnus turned back to look at him, his eyes full of devastation. “Magnus, let - let me help. You can't do this on your own. They -”

“No, Alec,” Magnus said quietly. “I'm doing this on my own.” 

“That’s - this is it?” Alec forced out. “We’re not partners anymore?” 

“We’re not anything anymore,” Magnus said, sounding exhausted. “Go home, Alec.” 

Alec watched as Magnus continued down the hall, stopping in front of his friends. 

“I just want you to know that I’m gonna find the people responsible for this,” Magnus said, voice hollow. “I promise.” 

After a moment, Simon reached out and gave his shoulder a squeeze. Alec’s heart broke as he watched Magnus force a smile before he walked away. Alec tore his eyes away, remaining on the bench. He slowly leaned forward, putting his head in his hands. 

He heard someone sit down beside him, and he slowly lifted his head to see Simon. Simon was pale, and it was obvious he had been crying. 

“Don’t blame Magnus,” Alec said, not caring how desperate he sounded. “I was the one who asked Raphael about the shipment. Magnus didn’t want him to tell us.” 

“I don’t blame him,” Simon said, voice trembling slightly. “Raphael made his choice. He wanted to feel like he was doing something right.” 

Alec didn’t know what to say. 

“I just don’t want Magnus to get himself killed trying to go after these guys,” Simon continued. “Raphael has a good chance of pulling through. He’d kill me if he woke up to find out that Magnus was an idiot and got himself killed. And Magnus has a serious tendency to be reckless.” 

A faint smile drifted across Alec’s face. “Yeah. I’ve noticed.” 

Simon looked over at him. “What about you? I heard the FBI Director is taking over the investigation.” 

“Yeah…” Alec said, looking down at his hands in his lap. “The FBI Director is my dad, and he’s really not pleased with me at the moment. He’s ordered me home.” 

“That dude is your dad?” Simon said, eyes widening. “Man, I’m sorry.” 

“Yeah,” Alec said quietly. “Me too.” 

-

The next morning, Alec slowly packed up the few things he had brought with him. He paused as he held the sweater that Magnus had made fun of the day he broke into his room. He gripped it tightly in his fingers, letting out a deep sigh. 

He grabbed his phone off the table and attempted to call Magnus. Again. 

The call went straight to voicemail and Alec closed his eyes for a moment. He sat in silence for a few minutes before he slowly began to pack his things again. 

Later on, he walked into the precinct. He wasn’t dressed in his typical work clothes, instead dressed in a pair of black jeans and a gray, long-sleeve shirt. He walked over to his desk, quickly cleaning it out. He gathered the stack of files that Luke had provided for him and made his way to Luke’s office. 

Luke stood as Alec walked in, taking the folders from him. “Thank you.” 

“Thank you for being so welcoming to me,” Alec said, taking a small step back. “I know it can be annoying when the FBI takes over.” 

“Sometimes,” Luke said with a small smile. “But you were alright.” 

Alec offered him a tight smile and turned to leave. 

“We’re going to miss you around here,” Luke said.

Alec turned back to look at him, slightly surprised. “Oh, I don’t think so.” 

“I will,” Luke said, honesty heavy in his words. “And I know Magnus will. You did good work out there. You made a good team.” 

“Yeah,” Alec said softly. “Could...could you tell him that I said bye? I haven’t been able to get ahold of him. And...and that I’m sorry?” 

Luke furrowed his eyebrows together before nodding. “Sure.” 

Alec turned and walked out of Luke’s office. As he was walking down the hall, he spotted his dad, Hodge, and Alan holding a meeting with several agents in a conference room. Alec paused to listen to what they were saying. 

“The DEA is going to take the lead on this one,” his father was saying to the agents. “Now, although this is a joint task force, we’re also working with the Brooklyn PD.” 

“Yeah,” Hodge said, stepping forward. “Alan and I are going to be hand picking all the officers so we don’t end up with someone like this.” 

He pointed at the screen behind him as the mugshot from Magnus’s arrest record appeared on the screen. The room erupted into laughter, and Alec felt rage fill him.   
Before he could think about what he was doing, he stepped into the room. 

“Hey,” he said, and people turned their attention to him as he pointed at the screen. “That’s not right.” 

“You’re right,” Hodge said, gesturing toward the screen. “He’s not.” 

“No,” Alec said, his words laced with anger. “That officer that you are laughing at? He has more integrity, more commitment, more courage, and more guts than anybody in this room.” 

“He’s a horrible detective!” Hodge exclaimed. “Come on, Agent Lightwood. I’m sure you’re a great detective. I get you were working with him, but even you have to admit that he’s crazy.” 

“Okay,” Alec said, putting his hands on his hips. “Just so we’re clear, what does crazy mean to you? Keeping people safe? Protecting the community? Getting the job done? Is that what it means to you? Then great! If that’s what crazy means to you, then sign me up for the crazy house. Because that officer right there is a better law enforcement officer than anybody in this room. Myself included.” 

Alec took another step forward, pointing at Alan. “Detective Bane is better than you,” he said, and then turned his finger on Hodge. “And he’s definitely better than you.” 

Alec’s father was staring at him with wide eyes, but Alec didn’t care. Without another word, he turned and stormed out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *hides*
> 
> This chapter was a little bit shorter than others, but things get CRAZY the next couple chapters so I had to end it there. Maybe I'll make up for it by posting the next chapter later today? ;)


	9. Someone's Out There, Sending Out Flares

Magnus surged forward, kicking in the door to an apartment. He had found a lead, knowing that one of Valentine’s dealers lived there. A man looked up, stunned, from where he sat on the couch, as Magnus stormed into the apartment. 

“Get on the ground!” Magnus shouted. “You are under arrest! Put your hands up where I can see them! Tell me where Valentine is!” 

A man appeared out of another room behind Magnus, pointing his gun at Magnus’s head. “Hey,” he drawled. “I think it’d be much more better if you put your hands up.” 

Magnus resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He slowly put his hands up, trying to come up with a plan. But then suddenly another voice sounded in the room. 

“Much more better? Seriously? Drop the gun and think about taking a grammar course.” 

Magnus spun around to see Alec standing there, his gun pointed at the man who had been behind Magnus. He was dressed in dark clothing, his jeans tucked into combat boots and his FBI bulletproof vest over his shirt. Magnus stared at him in astonishment as Alec stepped forward, handcuffing the man. 

Magnus forced himself to move, walking over to the other man and handcuffing him as well. 

“Who the hell are you guys?” he demanded as Magnus locked the cuffs in place. 

“Me and him?” Alec asked, grinning at Magnus. “We’re the motherfucking heat.” 

A smile burst across Magnus’s face, and he was pretty sure he had never smiled so big in his entire life. 

-

Magnus and Alec dropped the men off with Luke before following the next lead. Again, Magnus didn’t hesitate to burst into the apartment, but this time, Alec was right behind him, covering his back. 

“On your knees!” Magnus shouted at the man they had startled. 

“What the fuck is going on?” the guy demanded. 

“Get on the ground!” Alec ordered, pointing his gun at him. 

“Where’s your stash?” Magnus demanded as the guy listened to them, lowering himself to the ground. 

“I - I don’t know what you’re talking about!” the man exclaimed, eyes wide. 

“Don’t test me,” Magnus nearly growled, taking a step forward with his gun pointed at the man’s forehead. 

“I haven’t gotten anything yet!” the man said quickly. “I’m supposed to be getting stuff from my new distributor later.” 

“Who’s your distributor?” Alec asked. 

“His name’s Raj,” the man said. “But that’s all I know, I swear. I don’t know his last name.” 

Magnus and Alec shared a look. It was time to pay an old friend a visit. 

-

Magnus smiled at Alec as they climbed the stairs toward Raj’s apartment. 

“So you came back,” he said quietly. 

“Technically, I never left,” Alec said, smiling back at him. 

“I’m still mad at you,” Magnus warned, pointing at him.

“Seriously?” Alec exclaimed. “I totally just saved your ass back there!” 

Magnus chuckled. “I suppose you’re close to being forgiven.” 

Alec rolled his eyes fondly, following Magnus the rest of the way to the apartment door. Magnus grinned at him as he knocked on the door with the gun. 

The door swung open to reveal Raj. “Oh, shit.” 

“Guess who,” Alec said, pointing his gun at him. 

“Surprise,” Magnus added before pushing Raj backwards into the apartment. 

“Come on, man!” Raj exclaimed, standing in the living room as Magnus began to search his apartment. “I don’t know what you’re doing here! I’m out. I don’t deal with drugs anymore.” 

Magnus turned to look at him. He was about to respond when he saw Alec in the kitchen, opening the freezer. Alec pulled out a package, rolled his eyes, and tossed it at Raj. 

“This...isn’t mine?” Raj offered weakly, catching the package in his hands. 

“We want to know where all this new shit is coming from,” Magnus stated, pointing at the package. “Where is Valentine?” 

“Look, I know you’re crazy,” Raj said, gesturing toward Magnus. “But you need to just stay out of it. You’re going to get yourself killed or something, man.” 

Magnus and Alec shared a look. 

“Do you want to interview him?” Magnus asked. 

Alec slowly smiled. “Nah. I’ll let you handle this one.” 

Magnus turned back to Raj, pushing him down into a chair and handcuffing him to it. 

“Alright,” he said, sitting on the edge of the table. “We’re going to play one of my favorite games. I’m going to remove all the bullets in my gun except one. And every time you don’t answer one of my questions, I’m going to shoot. Got it?” 

Raj’s eyes widened in horror as Magnus pointed the gun at his groin. 

He was crying after the first shot. 

“Come on, Raj,” Magnus taunted. “Just tell me where the new stash is and this can all be over.” 

“Okay! OKAY!” Raj exclaimed. “It’s in a warehouse on 9th street!” 

Magnus grinned, pulling the gun away. “See? That wasn’t so bad.” 

Raj glared at him, eyes still wide, while Alec smirked from where he stood a few steps away.

Magnus stepped toward Alec. “Let’s go catch these guys,” he said, extending his hand toward Alec. 

Alec smiled and accepted it. Magnus pulled him toward the exit, excitement coursing through his veins. 

“Hey!” Raj called after them from where he was still handcuffed to the chair. “You can’t just leave me here! Hello?” 

Magnus and Alec disappeared out the door, shutting it behind them. Raj sighed, slumping in the chair. 

“Assholes.” 

-

Alec stared at Magnus with wide eyes. They were in Magnus’s apartment and Magnus had just opened a large cabinet to reveal tons of weapons. 

“Why…why do you have all this?” Alec demanded as Magnus sat down and began shoving weapons into a backpack. 

“I like to collect them,” Magnus said with a shrug. 

Alec sat down on the other side of the bag, watching Magnus. 

“Is that a grenade?” Alec exclaimed as Magnus picked one up. 

“Yeah,” Magnus said as if it was obvious. He moved to put it into the bag, but Alec grabbed his wrist, stopping him. 

“What? Magnus, no,” Alec said. 

“Magnus, yes,” Magnus said, putting it in the bag despite Alec’s protests. 

“There’s no way that thing is safe,” Alec practically whined. 

Magnus leaned across the bag, cupping Alec’s cheeks and kissing him hard. Alec grunted in surprise before kissing him back. Magnus pulled back slightly, their noses touching. 

“We’re about to go after a drug contraband on our own,” Magnus said softly, his breath tickling Alec’s cheek. “Nothing about what we are about to do is safe.” 

Alec stared at him for a long moment before leaning forward again and kissing Magnus desperately. 

“No matter what,” Alec said when he pulled away. “I have your back.” 

“And I have yours, Alexander Lightwood,” Magnus said, intertwining his fingers in the hair on the back of Alec’s neck. “And if worse comes to worse, _we give them everything we have_. Okay?” 

Alec nodded. Magnus continued to play with Alec’s hair. 

“Ready?” Alec asked softly. 

Magnus smiled at him. “Let’s do this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go, two chapters in one day! :)
> 
> I'm dog sitting/house sitting until Tuesday with no wifi, so I can't promise there will be an update tomorrow. If there isn't, there will definitely be one on Monday!


	10. Smiles Come Despite the Danger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!!
> 
> Thanks for all the awesome comments I've been getting. I'm glad you are liking this story :) 
> 
> Oh, and I apologize for any typos. The dogs I'm watching have apparently decided that I don't need sleep. *eye twitches*

Alec and Magnus were ducked behind a huge shipping crate inside the warehouse, peering over the edge as they watched two of Valentine’s men mixing drugs with another powder substance. 

“Baby formula,” Magnus whispered, looking at Alec. 

“Yeah,” Alec said back, voice quiet. “The cartel has been smuggling cocaine in baby formula for years.” 

The warehouse was huge, and they were currently located in a large storage room containing several shipping crates full of who knows what. The entire place was dusty, making Alec’s eyes water as he desperately tried not to sneeze. 

“Two of them, two of us,” Magnus said, turning his attention back to the two men. 

Alec smiled slightly despite the situation. “I like those odds.” 

Alec and Magnus shared a look before moving forward together at the same moment, raising their guns at the men. 

“FBI!” Alec shouted. 

“Brooklyn PD!” Magnus said, narrowing his eyes at them. “Get down on the ground!” 

The two men moved to lower themselves to the ground when suddenly several more people stepped out from behind more shipping crates, smirking and pointing their guns toward Alec and Magnus. One of them stepped forward, and Alec recognized him as one of the bodyguards from the club. 

“Put the guns down,” the bodyguard said. 

Alec cursed inwardly. Magnus didn’t falter. 

“I’ve held someone at gunpoint for forty-eight hours before,” Magnus said, gun still raised. “Let’s go.” 

Alec looked at Magnus like he was crazy. “Magnus.” 

Magnus didn’t budge. 

“We...we need to do what he says,” Alec said. 

“What?” Magnus demanded, tearing his eyes from the men to look at Alec. 

“What are we going to do?” Alec said, slowly lowering his gun. “Shoot our way out of this?” 

“No,” Magnus protested. “Raise your gun back up.” 

“Put everything in that bag, now,” the bodyguard said coldly. “And push it over here.” 

Alec looked at Magnus steadily. “Give them the bag, Magnus. _Give them everything we have_.” 

Something flashed in Magnus’s eyes, and Alec knew that he understood. 

“Damn you,” Magnus said, lowering his gun and pulling the bag off of his shoulder. “I thought you had my back.” 

Magnus dropped his gun in the bag. Alec lowered himself down, placing his gun in the bag as well. As he did, he discreetly pulled the ring on the grenade. He stood back up, and Magnus quickly slid the bag over to the men. The bodyguard grabbed the strap, pulling the bag closer. 

“So, I guess you guys are engaged now,” Magnus mused, a smile spreading across his face as he gestured between the man and Alec. 

Alec resisted the urge to laugh as the bodyguard looked at them in confusion. “What?” 

Alec lifted his hand, showing the ring from the grenade he had just pulled. 

“Because you just gave him a ring, motherfu-!” Magnus began, cut off when Alec tackled him to the side, diving behind several shipping crates for protection, just as the grenade exploded. 

Valentine’s men were too close, killed instantly. Shipping crates exploded, pieces of wood flying in every direction. 

Alec’s ears were ringing as he hit the floor, Magnus landing just a few feet from him. It was as if everything slowed down for a moment. Debris fell all around them, and Alec could smell smoke. 

As his senses slowly came back to him, Alec was suddenly aware of an intense pain in his leg, and Magnus calling out his name. When had Magnus gotten in front of him? 

Alec blinked a few times, attempting to clear his head, and looked up at Magnus. 

“Can you move?” Magnus demanded. 

Alec went to push himself up, but a hiss of pain escaped his lips. He looked behind him to see his leg pinned beneath a fallen shipping crate. Magnus noticed, too, and scrambled over to try to lift the crate. 

Alec bit back a cry as his foot was jostled. “No, no, stop,” he gasped out. 

Magnus froze in his movements before turning to look at Alec. Alec squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, dropping his forehead down onto the cold floor of the warehouse. This was the last thing they needed. 

He lifted his head back up, looking at Magnus. “My ankle is broken.” 

“We have to get it out,” Magnus said, moving to pull again. 

Alec squeezed his eyes shut, biting down on his shirt sleeve to stop himself from crying out as Magnus managed to get his foot out. Magnus scrambled back to him, helping him sit up and leaning him back against a crate. 

“You have to call for backup, Magnus,” Alec said as he tried to concentrate on Magnus’s face instead of the pain in his ankle. 

Magnus looked torn. His eyes were blown wide, concern laced with determination ablaze in them. 

“I can finish this,” Magnus said, moving to stand up. 

Alec grabbed his wrist desperately. “I can’t let you go on alone.” 

“Alec -” 

“No, Magnus!” Alec said, voice fierce. “It’s way too dangerous. You can’t do this alone. I won’t let you -”

“My, my, how sweet,” a voice drawled. 

Alec’s head snapped to the right to see Sebastian leaning against one of the crates with a wicked grin on his face. Magnus cursed. 

-

Magnus glared at Sebastian from where he was tied to a chair. Sebastian was crouched in front of Alec, tying him down to a chair beside Magnus. Alec let out a hiss of pain as Sebastian pulled the rope tightly around his broken ankle. 

Sebastian smirked and stood, walking back a few steps. “You two just don’t know when to give up, do you?”

Neither of them said anything. Magnus’s eyes flickered to Alec and then focused back on Sebastian. 

Sebastian smiled at him. “You know, this is kind of like when you were interrogating me. Except this time, you’re tied up, and I have all these knives.” 

Sebastian gestured with his hand toward a tray that rested on a table. Magnus felt fear settle in his stomach at the sight of the variety of knives. 

“I’m not really into guns,” Sebastian continued as he inspected his knives. His eyes flicked up to Magnus and he smiled wickedly. “I much prefer knives. I like cutting people up. I enjoy witnessing the pain of my victims. Guns are quick, boring. Knives, though. Knives are fun.” 

He picked one up, the blade gleaming in the sunlight that streamed in through the window behind them. 

“I must admit,” Sebastian said as he began walking toward them. “I’ve done this to a lot of people. But you two? You’re going to be the most fun.” 

Magnus’s heartbeat quickened as Sebastian approached him, pointing the knife at him. 

“Especially you,” Sebastian said, a gleam in his eyes. “However, I think I’m going to start with you.” 

Magnus’s heart dropped as Sebastian turned away from him and approached Alec. Fear was evident in Alec’s eyes as he watched Sebastian. 

“This is a shame,” Sebastian said, trailing the knife down the side of Alec’s face, not yet breaking the skin. “I think we could have had fun together. In other ways.” 

Another man suddenly walked in, and Sebastian looked at him in annoyance. 

“What?” he demanded, not moving from his position hovering over Alec. 

“Valentine is here.” 

Sebastian pulled back slightly. “Here?” 

The man nodded. “Upstairs.” 

Sebastian looked back at Alec. Magnus felt rage course through his veins at how close their faces were. 

“Looks like the fun will have to wait,” Sebastian said, straightening up and taking a step back. “The boss is here.” 

Sebastian started to walk away. He paused when he reached the door, turning back to look at him. Magnus noticed a gleam in his eyes and he felt himself grow cold. Sebastian crossed back over to them in a few large strides, not even hesitating to stab the knife he had been holding into Alec’s thigh. 

“Do you mind holding that for me?” Sebastian taunted. He smirked at Alec, who was struggling to focus on his breathing, before turning and walking out of the room. 

As soon as he was gone, Alec let out a gasp of pain, squeezing his eyes shut and clenching his teeth. 

“Shit, shit, shit,” Magnus said, pulling desperately against the ropes holding him to the chair. It was no use. He looked back at Alec, who was focusing on taking deep breaths as he stared at the ceiling.

“Magnus,” Alec breathed out, looking over at him, and Magnus stopped in his movements. “If we don’t make it out of here -”

“Stop,” Magnus said sharply. “We’re not going to die here.”

“Can you just, shhh…,” Alec forced out, half-heartedly rolling his eyes. “I know I’m not very good with my feelings. But I just need to tell you something. Okay? You are…you are smart. You are intuitive and you are brave, and - and you’re a great detective. You’re the best cop I’ve ever worked with, Magnus.”

Magnus slowly smiled, blinking harshly at the tears that formed in his eyes. “So are you,” he breathed out. 

“And...and you’re an amazing person, too, Magnus,” Alec continued, his eyes boring into Magnus. “No matter what anyone says. I wouldn’t want to be here with anyone else.” 

Magnus blinked away tears, forcing a smile at Alec. “ _When_ we get out of here,” Magnus said. “I’m going to hug the shit out of you. If you know what I mean.” 

Alec laughed quietly despite the situation. 

Magnus wasn’t entirely sure what he and Alec had between them. But he knew that whatever it was, it was something that he had never experienced before. And it wasn’t fair that it was probably going to come to an end so soon. 

Magnus heard the sound of footsteps and turned his head toward the door just as Hodge and Alan came running in, guns raised and alert. 

“Dear god,” Alec breathed out as Hodge walked over and began to untie Magnus’s hands. “I’d never thought I’d be happy to see you guys.” 

“Careful,” Magnus said to Alan, who had just started to untie Alec’s feet. “And hurry up. We need to get him to a hospital.” 

“Did you guys call this in?” Alan asked as he finished one foot and moved onto the other. 

“In case you haven’t noticed, we’ve been a little tied up,” Magnus snapped as his hands were freed. “How did you even know we were here?”

“We followed you,” Hodge said as he moved onto Magnus’s feet. “We knew you wouldn’t give up the case so easily, especially after they killed your friend.” 

Magnus’s feet were free, but he remained sitting, watching as Alan finished untying Alec’s feet and moved onto his hands. “It takes a lot more than Valentine to take down Raphael,” Magnus said, a little bit of pride filling his voice. 

“Wait, he’s not dead?” Alan asked, pausing in his movements of untying Alec’s hands. 

“Come on, Alan,” Hodge insisted. “Hurry. Valentine is on the way.”

Alan ignored him, continuing to look at Magnus. “Did...did he talk to the police? Did he see Valentine?” 

Even Hodge looked at Magnus curiously, clearly wanting to know the answer. 

“How the hell is he supposed to know? He’s in a coma,” Alec snapped, cutting in. “Can you please finish untying me?” 

“That’s...that’s too bad,” Alan said. “Where is he? Brooklyn General?” 

Magnus looked at Alec, who furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. 

“Why are you so concerned -?” Alec cut off as realization took over his features. “Oh my god,” he said slowly. “You’re working for Valentine.” 

“You peice of shit,” Magnus exclaimed. 

“I really wish you hadn’t said that,” Alan said, slowly standing up. 

“What?” Hodge said, a look of confusion on his face. 

Before anyone could say anything more, Alan shot Hodge in the head. 

“Shit!” Magnus breathed out as Hodge’s body fell to the floor. “He wasn’t the mole. Now I feel kind of bad.”

“Yeah,” Alan said. “He wasn’t working for Valentine. He just wanted you off the case because he’s a controlling asshole who wanted to get all of the credit for being the one to bring him in.” 

“Why are you doing this?” Alec asked, looking up at Alan. “Are you getting some kind of pay off?” 

“I was, in the beginning,” Alan said, a smirk on his face. “Six years dealing with these low lives in law enforcement making shit money...I deserved better.” 

Magnus furrowed his eyebrows while Alec leaned back in his chair a little. 

“You’re Valentine,” Alec said suddenly, and Magnus looked up sharply. 

A smile spread across his face. “Tada! Get it? Right? I mean, it makes perfect sense. Who would suspect the DEA officer working so diligently to bring drug lords to justice?” 

Just then, Sebastian came running in. “I heard shots. What happened?” 

Valentine pointed at Hodge’s body on the ground. 

“Oh,” Sebastian said, sounding almost bored. “Boss, I’m not sure that was a good idea.” 

“It’s fine,” Valentine said with a wave of his hand. “We’ll pin it on one of the idiots downstairs. Finish these two, will you? I want no loose ends. I need to go to the hospital and deal with Raphael.” 

Sebastian nodded, walking toward Alec and Magnus, unaware that Magnus’s hands and feet had been freed. 

Valentine grinned at them. “Sorry, boys. We told you to stay out of the way.” 

Magnus watched in horror as Valentine left the room. Raphael. Magnus wanted to leap out his chair right that instant, but he knew he needed to be smart about this. 

“Alright,” Sebastian said, smiling as he grabbed another knife. “I’ve been waiting a long time to do this. Let’s have some fun.” 

Magnus waited until Sebastian walked closer. Then, Magnus leapt out of his seat, pulling the knife from Alec’s thigh and cutting Sebastian’s leg. Sebastian fell back with a surprised cry. 

Magnus ran to Alec, trying to cut his hands free. Before he could, Sebastian rose to his feet. Alec pushed back, tipping his chair into Sebastian and knocking him down again and knocking the knife out of his hand. 

Another man appeared in the doorway, running toward them. 

“Magnus!” Alec called out. 

Magnus threw the knife he was holding, watching in satisfaction as it embedded in the man’s chest. Magnus lunged to grab the man’s dropped gun. He spun, his heart dropping at the sight in front of him. 

Sebastian had lifted Alec back up and had his arm around Alec’s shoulders, whose hands were still tied to the chair. He was crouched behind Alec, making it impossible for Magnus to shoot him. He held a knife to Alec’s throat, breathing heavily. 

Sebastian grinned at him. “One more move, and your partner dies.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger...dun, dun, dunnnn. *hides*


	11. I Need That Fire Just To Know That I'm Awake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woohoo another chapter!! It's getting close to the end guys!!

Magnus didn’t move, keeping his gun pointed at Sebastian, who remained crouched behind Alec. Alec kept his eyes locked on Magnus, and Alec could practically see the wheels turning in Magnus’s mind as he desperately tried to come up with a plan. 

Alec had a plan. He knew it was probably a stupid plan, but at this point he had no idea what else to do. Alec took a deep breath and then slammed his head backwards, headbutting Sebastian in the face. Sebastian fell to the ground, knocked out. 

“Shit,” Alec cursed, blinking heavily, as pain exploded throughout his head. 

“Oh my god,” Magnus gasped out, running over and crouching in front of him. He cupped Alec’s cheeks. “Look at me. Dammit, Alec, look at me. Are you okay?” 

Alec blinked a few more times, his vision finally clearing and settling on Magnus. “I think I’m going to throw up.” 

“That was a really bad head butt,” Magnus said, a small smile creeping onto his face. 

“Yeah?” Alec asked, laughing weakly. 

“Yeah,” Magnus said as he untied Alec’s hands. “It was good, but you’re gonna feel it. We’re going to go get Raphael. Okay? Got it?”

Alec nodded, still blinking heavily. 

-

“Go!” Alec said as soon as Magnus came to a screeching halt with the car outside the hospital front doors. “I’ll catch up.” 

Magnus didn’t hesitate to leap out of the car and sprint inside. Alec shoved the passenger door open, ignoring the pain in his leg as he climbed out. He took one step and promptly fell to the pavement. 

“I’m so going on vacation when this is all over,” Alec grumbled, pushing himself into a sitting position. “Maybe forever. Honestly, screw this.” 

Alec tried to stand again, but it was no use. He looked around, spotting a wheelchair someone had left on the sidewalk. He dragged himself over to it, pulling himself up. Once he was seated, he took a moment to catch his breath. He put his gun in his lap and began to wheel himself into the hospital as quickly as he could, cursing the entire way. 

When he finally made it inside, he was instantly crowded by a nurse who noticed the blood on his jeans. 

“Out of my way!” he exclaimed. “And call 911! Tell them the call is for Director Lightwood, and that Valentine is here. They’ll know what it means.”

The nurse hesitated before running over to the phone. Alec continued to wheel himself in the direction of Raphael’s room. 

-

Magnus sprinted down the hospital halls, his heart pounding. He had almost lost Raphael, and he was not about to let it happen again. His lungs burned but he continued forward, ignoring the looks cast in his direction as he passed by nurses and doctors. 

He reached Raphael’s room to find it empty. His heart dropped. He spun around and ran back out, colliding with someone. Simon. 

“Whoa,” Simon said, catching Magnus before he could fall to the ground. “Are you okay?” 

“Where’s Raphael?” Magnus demanded. 

“They moved him to the east wing, room 302,” Simon said. “Why? What’s going on?” 

Magnus didn’t answer, turning and taking off toward the east wing of the hospital.   
He reached room 302 and ran inside, breathing out a sigh of relief when he saw that the room was empty besides Raphael, who still lay in a coma but was otherwise unharmed.

Magnus moved to take a step toward the bed when something struck him from behind, knocking him to the ground and kicking his gun out of his hands. Valentine stepped out from behind the door, smirking down at Magnus. He kicked Magnus’s side, grinning at Magnus’s gasp of pain.

Magnus weakly lifted his head, watching as Valentine walked over to the side of Raphael’s bed. 

“You know,” Valentine said with a small, happy sigh as he pulled out a syringe while keeping his gun pointed at Magnus, “it’s amazing what a little air in the blood stream does to the human heart. You may not want to watch this.” 

“Wait,” Magnus said desperately, dragging himself into a sitting position and leaning back against the door. He risked a glance out into the hallway and spotted Alec coming down the hall as fast as he could in a wheelchair. Magnus turned his attention back to Valentine. “I just - I just want you to know that I get it. I’ve been on the job for a long time and...you just see so many bad things, and bad people, and you begin to wonder if, you know, ...is anyone good anymore? And I just want you to know that you don’t have to do this. You don’t have to do it.”

Valentine paused, looking at Magnus. For a moment, Magnus thought Valentine was going to listen. But then he slowly smiled. 

“Yes I do,” Valentine sneered, “because I have plans that don’t involve me going to prison with people I put there. So, say goodbye to your friend.”

Magnus glanced out into the hall again. Alec was nearly there. He had abandoned the chair and was now army crawling toward them. 

“Wait!” Magnus cried out as Valentine moved to inject Raphael. 

Suddenly, Alec slid into the spot against the door next to Magnus, gun pointed at Valentine. “Drop it,” he said. “Or I’m going to fire this weapon.” 

“Or, I could just inject -” 

Alec fired, hitting Valentine twice in the groin. Valentine fell to the floor, gasping in pain. Magnus stared at his fallen form with wide eyes before looking at Alec. 

“Holy shit,” he breathed out. “You shot him in the dick. Twice.” 

“I took a page right out of your book, babe,” Alec said, lowering his gun and slumping slightly against the door in exhaustion. 

“Oh, god,” Magnus whispered. “I’ve never actually done it. That’s crazy.”

Alec looked at him, eyes wide. “What about Sebastian? Raj?” 

“I used it as a scare tactic!” Magnus said. “I’ve never actually done it before. I take the bullets out. I’m not crazy!” 

“Oh my god,” Alec exclaimed. “Don’t make me feel bad about it!” 

“No, no, don’t,” Magnus said, tone softer as he wiped some of Alec’s hair out of his eyes. “Don’t feel bad...darling, come here.” 

Magnus pulled Alec close, careful of his foot. He put pressure on Alec’s still open stab wound, whispering apologies to him when Alec hissed in pain. 

“Thank you,” Magnus said suddenly, and Alec looked at him in confusion. “You saved my brother’s life.” 

Alec smiled at him, stretching forward and connecting their lips for a moment. “Does this mean I’m finally forgiven?” Alec asked when he pulled back. 

Magnus smiled widely at him. “Yes. Yes it does.” 

Alec studied him for a moment. “Are you okay?” he asked gently. 

“Probably a minor concussion,” Magnus said, rubbing the back of his head. “And I think that bastard broke one of my ribs. But I’ll be fine.” 

They heard the sound of footsteps and looked up to see Luke and Director Lightwood. Luke instantly dropped down beside them, taking over putting pressure on Alec’s leg. Alec blinked tiredly. 

Magnus nudged him. “Stay awake, darling.” 

Director Lightwood looked at them and then at Valentine, who was still groaning in pain. “What happened to him?” 

“I shot him in the dick,” Alec said bluntly. “Twice.”

Magnus bit his lip, trying to contain his laughter. Director Lightwood stepped back into the hall, calling for help. A few moments later, Magnus helped as Alec was lifted onto a gurney. 

“Listen,” Magnus said, pointing at the nurse who was about to take Alec back to be looked over. “You take care of him.” 

The nurse opened his mouth to respond, but Director Lightwood spoke first. 

“This is one of the best agents in the FBI,” he said, gesturing toward Alec. “I expect him to be well taken care of.” 

Magnus watched as Alec looked at his father in surprise before he was wheeled away. Magnus gave a tiny wave when Alec’s eyes met his before he disappeared around a corner. 

“Internal Affairs is going to open a top to bottom investigation of the department now,” Director Lightwood said, looking at Magnus, his voice strained. “...Nice work.”

“It was a team effort,” Magnus said. He still didn’t like Alec’s father. He was going to have to do a lot more than offering Alec one compliment before Magnus ever began to try to like him. 

Director Lightwood nodded awkwardly. “We put an APB out on Sebastian.” 

“Oh,” Magnus said. “That won’t be necessary. He’s in the trunk of my car.” 

Director Lightwood looked like he was about to say something, but instead turned and walked out down the hall without another word. Magnus smiled to himself before looking back in the direction that Alec had disappeared. 

Someone cleared their throat and Magnus turned to see Luke still standing there, hands on his hips. Magnus smiled at him sheepishly. 

“So you just decided to go off on your own after a psychopath drug lord and his thugs?” he said. “Did you really think that was going to work?” 

Magnus fumbled for words. 

Luke slowly grinned. “You’re lucky it did work. Or I’d be bringing you back from the grave to kill you myself.” 

“I technically wasn’t alone,” Magnus said. “Alec was with me.” 

Luke shook his head fondly. “I think you’ve corrupted that boy.” 

“You say that like it’s a bad thing,” Magnus said, and Luke rolled his eyes. 

Luke gestured for Magnus to follow him. “Let’s get you checked out, just to be safe.” 

Magnus fell into step beside Luke as they made their way down the hall. A smile drifted across his face, and he suddenly felt several pounds lighter. Everything was going to be okay. 

-

Alec lay in a hospital bed, his stab wound stitched and wrapped up. His entire foot and lower leg was covered in a large white cast, which he wouldn’t be able to take off for at least six weeks while his ankle healed. He was resting his head back on his pillow, thankful that the pain meds had begun to kick in, and his head was no longer pounding. 

His peaceful silence was interrupted when the door burst open and he was greeted by the sight of a furious Izzy and a concerned Jace. 

Izzy stormed over, grabbing Alec’s face and looking him over. “Where are you hurt?” she demanded. 

“Izzy,” Alec protested. “I’m fine.” 

“Fine?” Jace exclaimed as he stepped further into the room. “Dad calls and says you almost got blown up yesterday, and now you’re in a hospital bed with a stab wound and a severe concussion! How stupid do you think we are?” 

“Jace,” Alec groaned. 

“He also has a broken ankle,” someone added, and Alec looked over to see Magnus hovering in the doorway, smiling when Alec shot him a look of betrayal. 

Izzy and Alec both turned to look at him. 

“Who are you?” Jace asked. 

“Magnus,” Magnus said as stepped further inside. “Alec and I worked on this case together.” 

Izzy’s grinned. “Oh, I’m sure you did.” 

“Izzy,” Alec hissed, a blush spreading across his cheeks. 

She stepped forward, extending her hand to Magnus. “I’m Izzy, and this is Jace. Congratulations on catching Valentine.”

“How are your ribs?” Alec asked, desperate to change the conversation. 

“Fine, darling,” Magnus said, walking over to the side of Alec’s bed. He pushed some of Alec’s hair back, massaging his scalp gently. “And I don’t even have a concussion. I guess I’m just tougher than you.” 

Alec rolled his eyes, but there was a hint of a smile on his lips as he gazed up at Magnus. 

Izzy and Jace both smirked, sharing a look. The door opened again and Simon appeared. Magnus let out a shaky breath and surged forward, pulling him into his arms. Simon, clearly caught off guard, stumbled back before wrapping his arms around Magnus. 

“How’s Raphael?” Izzy asked. 

Magnus pulled back to look at her. “You know Raphael?”

“Simon and I went to college together. So this must mean that you’re the infamous Magnus Bane.” She turned back to look at Alec. “Nice job, bro.” 

Alec’s face turned even redder. Jace grinned from where he was now sitting on the edge of Alec’s bed, drawing on Alec’s cast. 

“Nothing vulgar,” Alec hissed at Jace. 

Jace stuck his tongue out in response. 

Magnus turned his attention back to Simon. “How is Raphael?” 

Simon smiled one of his blinding smiles. “He’s awake. He’s not in too much pain thanks to the pain meds, and he wants to see you.” 

Magnus hesitated briefly, turning to look at Alec. 

Alec smiled, knowing Magnus needed to go see Raphael. “Go on. I’m not going anywhere.” 

Magnus walked back over quickly, bending down and kissing Alec for a moment. He pulled back, smiling at Alec, before he turned and followed Simon out of the room. 

“Nice job,” Jace commented, watching Magnus leave. He leaned over Alec, reaching to steal one of Alec’s crackers that the doctor had given him to snack on. “How’d you manage to land someone like him?” 

Alec hit him with his pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for any typos there may have been, the dogs I've been dog sitting seriously don't let me sleep. I can't wait to sleep in my own bed tonight! xD


	12. Say You'll Love Me Forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINAL CHAPTER GUYS. 
> 
> :')

When Magnus and Simon reached Raphael’s room, the others were seated outside. Maia instantly stood, walking over and pulling Magnus into her arms. 

“I’m sorry,” she breathed out, squeezing him tightly before pulling back to look at him. “I don’t blame you. None of us do. I know I’ve been a bit of an asshole to you lately, and I’m sorry. You didn’t deserve it.” 

Magnus pulled her back in for another hug. When they separated, Maia was instantly replaced by Catarina. After a moment, she pulled back, giving his shoulders a squeeze. 

“You better get in there,” she said, gesturing toward Raphael’s room with her chin. “You know he doesn’t like to be kept waiting.” 

Magnus rolled his eyes fondly before stepping into Raphael’s room. He paused in the doorway, feeling hesitant and unsure. 

“Don’t tell me you’ve turned shy?” came Raphael’s tired voice. 

A small grin spread across Magnus’s face and he walked further into the room, approaching Raphael’s bed. Raphael was propped up slightly, and his hair was a mess. Exhaustion was clear on his features, but he was alive, and that was all that mattered. 

Magnus blinked away the tears that threatened to spill over and sat on the edge of Raphael’s bed. “How are you feeling?” 

“Like I got shot,” Raphael deadpanned. Magnus winced, and Raphael’s expression softened. “Magnus, I want to apologize.” 

Magnus blinked in confusion. “What?” 

“You’ve done everything you can to protect me,” Raphael said softly. “But I didn’t listen to you. I should have stayed in the motel. I’m sorry. I nearly got you killed.” 

“You did,” Magnus agreed. “Actually, you nearly got Alec killed. But I...I get why you did it.” 

“I wanted to do something right for once,” Raphael said, a bitter tone to his voice. 

“You were doing something right, Raphael,” Magnus said, reaching out and giving his wrist a squeeze. “You were clean. You were working. You had made a mistake, dealt with the consequences, and you were working to make a better life for yourself. _That_ is doing something right, Raphael.” 

“It just didn’t feel like enough,” Raphael said, looking up at Magnus. “Hell, Magnus, you had to arrest me to get me to stop. Because of me, all of our friends were angry with you -”

“Not all of them,” Magnus said, sitting on the edge of Raphael’s bed. “Simon was still nice to me.” 

Raphael smiled, a hint of a blush on his cheeks. “Yeah, well, Simon is different.” 

A smile spread across Magnus’s face. “Yeah. Yeah he is.” 

Raphael cleared his throat and adjusted slightly, wincing at the pain the movement caused. Magnus reached forward, trying to find a way to help, but Raphael waved him off. 

“So this Alec guy,” Raphael said once he was comfortable. “Is it serious?” 

Magnus remained seated on the side of Raphael’s bed. “I...I don’t know,” he said with a small shrug, but his smile never left his face. “I know that I really like him. I’ve never really met anyone like him. He makes me angry, he drives me crazy, but he is also kind, and brave, and he catches me by surprise.” Magnus sighed, looking down as he absentmindedly played with Raphael’s blanket. “He’s also from D.C. And now that the case is over, I don’t know if he plans on going back or what. His family is there. He’s really close with his siblings. And his dad is the FBI director. I have a feeling he wouldn’t just let Alec quit...I don’t even know what I’m saying. Alec and I haven’t really talked about it. About us. At all. Other than that we like each other -”

“Magnus, you’re overthinking,” Raphael cut in. “You just need to decide if you like him enough to have this conversation with him.” 

Magnus blinked at him, realizing that Raphael was right. The door opened, and Magnus looked over his shoulder to see Simon. Simon smiled and walked in, leaning down to kiss Raphael’s forehead. Magnus moved, letting Simon take his place on the edge of Raphael’s bed. Simon took Raphael’s hand in his, holding it in his lap. He looked back at Magnus. 

“I was just talking to Izzy,” Simon said. “It sounds like Alec is going to be able to leave the hospital tomorrow morning. Their dad asked her to take him home to D.C. with her as soon as he is released.” 

Magnus’s heart clenched. He was hoping it wouldn’t be so soon. 

“Go, amigo,” Raphael said, giving Magnus a knowing look. 

Magnus quickly turned and walked out, making his way back toward Alec’s room. When he got there, he peeked inside to see Jace sitting on the foot of Alec’s bed, his legs folded underneath him. 

Alec was sitting up more, his leg elevated. His hair was a mess, but there was a smile on his face as he listened to whatever Jace was saying. He was dressed in a large black sweatshirt that practically swallowed him. Magnus leaned against the doorframe for a moment, watching the way Alec’s face seemed to light up as he and his brother talked. 

Alec glanced over, noticing Magnus. A warm smile settled on his lips and Jace paused, turning to look at Magnus. A knowing look crossed his features and Jace stood. 

“I’ll give you a moment,” Jace said, giving Alec’s good ankle a squeeze before walking out of the room. 

Magnus hesitated for a moment before crossing over and sitting on the edge of Alec’s bed, facing him. 

“You and your brother seem close,” Magnus commented. 

Alec’s smile widened slightly. “Yeah. My parents adopted him when he was six and I was ten, but I feel like I’ve known him my entire life. He can be a total pain in the ass though, don’t let his charming features fool you.”

Magnus smiled slightly, but it didn’t reach his eyes. “So I hear you’re going back to D.C. tomorrow,” he said, voice strained as he tried to hide his sadness at the thought. 

Alec’s smile faltered. “Yeah,” he said softly. “The case is over...and...I - I have to be in a wheelchair for a little while. I guess my mom kind of freaked out when she heard and wants me home, so Izzy offered to let me stay with her temporarily.” 

“I see,” Magnus said, a tight smile on his face. “How...how long are you going to have to be in a wheelchair?” 

Alec pushed against the mattress and adjusted the pillows behind him so that he could sit up straighter. “Just a few days so I don’t aggravate the stitches too much. And then I’ll be on crutches for a little while because of my ankle.” 

Magnus said nothing, looking down at his lap. Alec reached forward, grabbing his hand. 

“Hey,” he said softly. 

Magnus looked up at him, hope flaring in his chest. 

“I like you,” Alec said, his voice steady. “A lot. And, I think you like me, too?”

He said the last part like a question, and Magnus felt a blush creep onto his cheeks. 

“I do,” he said, giving Alec’s hand a squeeze. 

“Good. I...I have to go back to D.C.,” Alec said, and Magnus felt his heart drop. “I have to figure some things out.” 

Magnus wanted to press, but he decided against it. 

“I can’t just not go back, Magnus,” Alec said softly, looking intently at him. “My dad already told me he expects me back as soon as I’m out the wheelchair. Just...I just need some time to figure some things out.” 

“That bastard,” Magnus said quietly, earning a soft chuckle from Alec. 

Alec moved over, creating extra space in the bed. He patted the spot next to him and Magnus didn’t hesitate to lay down beside him, careful of Alec’s leg and of his own bruised ribs. Alec kissed his forehead and put his arm around Magnus’s shoulders as Magnus rested his head on his shoulder. After a few moments, they both drifted into a comfortable sleep, completely exhausted by the events of the past few days. 

Jace and Izzy smiled from where they watched in the doorway. 

-

***Two Weeks Later***

“Don’t you need to get going?” 

Magnus tore his eyes away from where he had been staring at his desk to see Simon standing on the other side, looking at him curiously. Simon wasn’t dressed in his usual lab coat, instead dressed in a black suit. 

Magnus himself was dressed in his police uniform, dressed head to toe in the familiar navy blue and feeling as though his tie was tightening around his neck. He wasn’t a fan of the uniform, preferring his regular clothes while he was on the job. But it was mandatory to be worn during ceremonies. 

Simon was looking at him expectantly, and Magnus quickly nodded. “Yeah.” 

He stood, and Simon fell in step beside him as they made their way out of the building and down the sidewalk. The place where the ceremony was being held wasn’t far off, so they decided to walk. 

“Raphael gets to come home from the hospital tomorrow,” Simon said, a blinding smile on his face. 

Magnus felt warmth spread through his chest. “It’s about damn time. If I have to hear one more complaint about the hospital food -” 

“Try hearing it every day, three times a day,” Simon groaned, but there was a loving light in his eyes. 

They shared a look before the both laughed. They walked in silence for a few moments, Simon constantly glancing over at Magnus. 

“Just ask what you want to ask, Simon,” Magnus said, stuffing his hands in his pockets. 

“Have you heard from Alec?” 

Magnus’s heart clenched. “I have. We talked every night the first week after he left. I haven’t heard much from him since.” 

“...that’s it?” Simon said. 

“What more do you expect?” Magnus asked., with a small shrug “I can’t just ask him to give up his life in D.C., and I’m not leaving Brooklyn. I can’t. I barely knew him for a week, and I don’t think I can just up and leave, you know? I don’t know. It’s confusing. I wish there was an easy answer.” 

“Love is never easy,” Simon said as they reached the front of the building. “But you’ll figure it out. You always do.” 

Magnus hoped with every fiber of his being that Simon was right. He wanted nothing more than to figure out a way to make things between him and Alec work. He just didn’t know how to. D.C. wasn’t horribly far, but eventually the distance would become a problem. Magnus didn’t want to start something with Alec if they couldn’t see it through until the end. 

Not hearing from Alec for a week had sucked, and it had also made Magnus realize that his feelings for Alec were way stronger than he originally thought. Alec wasn’t just someone he liked. He was someone he had a connection with, someone who made Magnus feel a desire to be with him all the time. He was someone special. 

Magnus offered Simon a smile, and they made their way inside. 

-

“For outstanding service, Officer Magnus Bane.” 

Magnus smiled up at Luke, blinking back tears as Luke handed him a medal. They were standing on the stage of a small ceremony hall as Magnus was recognized for his service during the Valentine case. 

Applause broke out from the audience, and Magnus turned to see Simon, Ragnor, Catarina, Maia, and Meliorn all on their feet, cheering and clapping loudly. Magnus’s face hurt from smiling as he thrust his medal into the air proudly and did a little happy dance, earning laughter from the crowd. 

When the ceremony ended, Magnus made his way over to where his friends waited. Catarina pulled him into her arms, hugging him tightly. 

“We’re so proud of you!” she said excitedly as she pulled back. She glanced behind Magnus, a twinkle in her eyes, and then looked back at Magnus. “I’m going to give you a moment.” 

Magnus frowned in confusion. Someone tapped him on his shoulder, and he turned to find himself staring into familiar blue eyes. 

“Congratulations,” Alec said, grinning at him. 

Magnus stood perfectly still, eyes wide, mouth hanging open, and grip tight on his medal. 

“I think you broke him,” Jace said, appearing at Alec’s side. 

Alec was dressed in black pants, one leg rolled up above his cast, and a gray t-shirt, crutches tucked under his arms. His hair was styled in its usual messy but not too messy way, and a smile was spread across his cheeks. On his good foot, he wore a black converse shoe. 

“What - what are you doing here?” Magnus blurted out. “I - I haven’t heard from you.”

Alec’s smile didn’t waver. “I told you, I had some things to figure out.” He extended his hand toward Magnus, as if he was expecting a handshake. “Alec Lightwood, Brooklyn FBI, at your service.” 

Magnus blinked as he stared at Alec’s hand. And then Alec’s words sunk in and his head snapped back up to look at Alec’s face. “Did you say Brooklyn FBI?” 

Alec nodded. “I transferred to the Brooklyn department. I loved my job in D.C., but working for my dad _sucked_. Besides, there’s someone in Brooklyn I really care about.” 

Magnus couldn’t contain himself any more. He shoved his medal into Jace’s hands and then surged forward, wrapping his arms around Alec’s waist, careful of the crutches, and buried his face into Alec’s chest. Alec gathered his crutches into one hand, wobbling a little, and wrapped his arms around Magnus, too. 

“You should really warn a person, Alexander,” Magnus mumbled into Alec’s shirt. “You nearly gave me a fricken heart attack.” 

“I figured it’d be payback for the multiple heart attacks you gave me during the case.”

Magnus pulled back with a gasp, swatting playfully at Alec’s shoulder. 

“He’s been so annoying,” Jace teased from where he stood a few feet away. “I miss Magnus. Should I call Magnus? I’m worried about Mag-” 

Alec hit Jace with one of his crutches. “You’re just as bad. Do you think Clary notices me? Could you talk to Clary for me? Do -” 

Jace grabbed one of Alec’s crutches from his hand, hitting him in the shoulder with it. Alec stumbled slightly, barely managing to catch himself with his other crutch, glaring at Jace. 

Magnus stepped in front of Alec, arms crossed over his chest as he looked at Jace. “Hit him again and I’m going to take that and shove it up your ass.” 

Jace looked stunned. Alec burst into laughter behind Magnus, and Magnus turned to smile at him. Alec reached out toward him, and Magnus stepped forward, stretching up and connecting their lips briefly. 

When he pulled back, Luke was standing off to the side. He smiled at Alec. “See, I told you people would miss you here.”

Magnus looked between them in confusion. Alec smiled at Luke as they shook hands. 

“I look forward to working with you in the future,” Luke said, releasing Alec’s hand. 

Luke gave Magnus’s shoulder a squeeze before turning and walking away. Simon walked over, Maia, Catarina, Ragnor, and Meliorn not far behind him. 

“Did I just hear everything correctly?” Simon asked, a huge grin on his face as he looked at Alec. “You’re moving to Brooklyn?” 

“I am,” Alec said with a nod, and Simon’s smile stretched impossibly wider as he looked over at Magnus. 

Magnus realized he was also smiling widely as warmth spread through his entire being. Magnus was no expert on love, but he had a feeling that this was how it started. As his eyes drifted up to Alec’s face, watching as Alec talked with Magnus’s friends, Magnus realized that this was the start of something great. And he couldn’t wait to see where it was going to go from here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anddddd done. Thank you for all the amazing comments I've received on this fic, and I hope you all enjoyed the final chapter! 
> 
> I had so much fun writing this story. As of right now, I don't have plans for a sequel but I can definitely say it might be a possibility in the future. Right now I am working on another extra part for my other fic "Begin Again" and I'm also slowly working on the idea of another fic...(; 
> 
> I do leave for Europe in exactly two weeks, so I probably will only be writing extra chapters for "Begin Again" or other one-shots/short fics before I leave. I don't want to start a long fic and then disappear for three weeks with no updates! But who knows, maybe I will start something longer anyway. *shrugs*
> 
> Anyway, thanks for all the love!  
> Stalk me on twitter: @ReneeWritesx

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! 
> 
> Updates for this one will be slower than my previous fic, Begin Again, but will still be on a regular basis! 
> 
> Stalk me on twitter: @ReneeWritesx


End file.
